


A Huntress in a Different Form

by inkncoffee



Series: Percy Jackson and the Fairy Tale Collection [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crossdressing to join the army, F/M, Friendship, Matriarchal society, Minor Character Death, Mulan AU, Percy cares too much, Sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:29:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkncoffee/pseuds/inkncoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athens was the greatest state in all of Greece thanks in large part to their impeccably trained archers: the Hunt. But when the Primordial barbarians attack, their people and very way of live is threatened. In an desperate attempt to prevent this, the Empress forces every household to send one warrior to fight. Percy can't let his mom go, she was crippled in the last war. He knew she wouldn't survive, so he dressed up in her armor and took her place. His crazy plan just might work, if Lady Artemis, leader of the Hunt, stopped trying to figure him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enlistment

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely nothing historically accurate here, sorry. I took Mulan and tried to apply it to Ancient Greece, ruled by a matriarchy instead. I hope nothing is too confusing; I had a lot of fun with this.

Athens was not known for being a particularly peaceful nation. They were a fierce warrior people with a continuous standing army, the feared Huntress with their unmatched archery skill. No foreign power dared attack Athens alone, and even with alliances, a war against Athens had uncertain outcomes.

But the Primordials were not a nation; they were a ruthless and cunning group of barbarians who wandered for so long that even their wisest elders could not recall a time they had a nation. They lived for chaos and mayhem, to strike fear and disorder in the so-called civilized nations of the world. And they had their eyes set on Athens.

The conflict between the Primordials and Athens started twenty five years ago. The Primordials struck the outlying archery towers of Athens, ruthlessly cutting down some of the nation's best vantage points and scattering the peasants in nearby farmland. The Empress' revenge was swift. She sent her best archers, the Huntresses, to rain death and terror into the Primordial ranks. The Primordials scattered, and Athens fell back into peace.

Sally Jackson was a guardswoman in the outland during the initial attack. She fought bravely, but unlike her sisters, Sally had a gentle kind soul and the battlefield was an ill fit for her. Regardless, she defended her own. Her hesitance to take a life, however, led to a permanent injury on her left leg. A well-aimed dagger twisted the bones in her knees, leaving her with an incurable limp. She retired to a farm in a small town near the palace after the attack. The hole in her soul, left gaping from the war and her wound, soon was filled a year later by the birth of her son.

Percy was a lovely boy, and Sally could not ask for a better child. She knew people looked down at him, whispering behind her back. Poor Sally Jackson, with nothing but an unruly headstrong _son._ They were ridiculous, Sally thought fiercely, running her fingers through her amazing son's hair. There was nothing wrong with having a son, she did not need a daughter when she had Percy. If he were born female, his heart and headstrong nature would be celebrated. His gender made him no less important. And Percy Jackson  _was_ important.

"Mom, do you need anything from town?" Percy asked.

"No," Sally said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss her son's cheek. Percy turned eighteen three months ago, her baby was fully grown. The local gossip grew every year he went unengaged. If someone did not wed Percy soon, he would become an uncontrollable wild man they said. He needed a woman to temper him and destroy his rebellious nature. All men did. Without women, men would fall into violence and temper and destroy themselves.

_Like hell,_ Sally thought, smiling at Percy, who smiled back with such love and kindness it made her heart ache. She would not approve any marriage that tried to change her baby. As if he could ever be capable of the cruelty and violence society thought men were.

"On second thought, yes, can you get me some blue ribbon?" Sally asked. Percy nodded, eager to jump at any change to run into town. Any male traveling unescorted was punishable by law in Athens, but Sally struggled to make the trip with her bad leg. Rachel, a local noble woman, often traveled with Percy. Sally knew Percy would rather go on his own and sneak into town, and that he  _had_ before, but the offense was too great for Sally to regularly risk it.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare was a nice girl, if not a bit odd. Sally was so sure she was going to ask for Percy's hand, but instead Rachel dedicated her life to celibacy. Sally would not lie, she was a little disappointed. Rachel showed a kindness and tolerance towards Percy that few women did. But that did not matter now, and she trusted Rachel not to let Percy get into too much trouble.

"Blue ribbons, got it," Percy said, hugging his mom tightly. "Do you want me to leave Paul a note?"

"Paul?" Sally repeated, swatting her son upside the head while he laughed. "Why you little -" Paul was a handsome soft spoken manners tutor, with soft eyes and a gentle laugh that almost made Sally want to re-enter the courting game.

"No, you little troublemaker, just get me blue ribbon."

"Got it," Percy said, his green eyes sparkling. A knock sounded on the door. "That'll be Rachel."

"Have fun, stay out of trouble," Sally called as he ran to greet his friend.

The trip into town was boring and bland. Actually, most of the town and people who lived in it were boring and bland. Rachel was cool, if not a little withdrawn, but not much a talker.

"I need ribbon," Percy told her, "Blue for Mom. And I need ideas for the Winter Solstice, it's coming up soon and I want to get Mom something special."

"Okay," Rachel nodded. He was hoping for some advice, but none was forthcoming. Percy tried not to sigh.

"You can find ribbon in here," Rachel said, nodding towards the shop. She was eyeing the shop across the road. "I'm going to run into the Soap and Perfume store real quick while you look, okay? I'll be right back."

"Okay," Percy said, rolling his eyes. Honestly, she was just going across the street it was not like he was some helpless child who could not be left on his own. He ducked inside the fabric store. Blue ribbon, where would they keep blue ribbon? He wandered through the store, searching.

"Oh hey Percy," Luke Castellan appeared from behind a row of frankly hideous dresses (Percy would never understand fashion honestly, how could women spend hours debating it was beyond him).

"Luke," Percy said in surprise. "I thought you got engaged."

"I did," Luke agreed with a wide toothy grin. Percy gave him an awkward smile back. There was something about Luke that always put him on edge. He almost believed the idea that men were violent and evil when he was around Luke.

"Thalia, one of the Empress' Huntress." Luke bragged. "Rising through the ranks quickly. And you should hear her thoughts on equality." He met Percy eyes with his serious blue eyes. A faint scar ran across his face, from his forehead through one eye. Percy never asked where he got it from, but he had heard whispers.  _Got in a fight with one of the guards, almost killed her. Violent, unpredictable. Dangerous._

"I'm sure she's very interesting," Percy placated, trying to side step the larger male in hopes Luke would leave him be.

"Where's your  _escort?"_ Luke asked, sneering the last word with all the disdain and hatred he had of the suppressive system. Percy sympathized, really he did (after all he hated it just as much as Luke did, being constantly watched, women waiting for him to snap and do something violent) but sometimes Luke's approaches were too extreme for him.

"Shopping." Percy said vaguely, finally spotting the ribbon. Shit, he did not ask what shade of blue. Did it matter? Percy did not have the faintest clue, he hoped not.

"Do you need some help?" Percy tried not to flinch at the patronizing tone as a work girl sneered down at him.

"Um, no," Percy said quickly, "just need blue ribbon."

"Uh-huh," she cooed, "and what kind of ribbon? What shade of blue?"

Percy gritted his teeth. "Any kind is fine."

"Are you sure? Because the wrong kind of ribbon can ruin an entire project, and shades of blue are nowhere as close you think," She looked down at him, smiling cruelly, "It's all very complicated I would not expect you to understand."

"He just wants some blue ribbon," Luke said, leaning over Percy's shoulder to give the lady a smile that was more teeth then anything. She stiffened, straightening.

"Where is your escort?" She asked coldly.

"Waiting outside," Luke replied almost sweetly, "Now if you could give us that ribbon we'll be on our way."

Percy almost protested, turning to apologize to the lady but Luke's grip on his shoulder was painfully tight and she already turned around to get his ribbon. He thanked her, trying to ignore her glare, and paid for the ribbon before making a hasty exit.

"Condescending witch," Luke sneered as they left, Percy tucking the ribbon into his pocket. "As if ribbon and sewing are actually all that important anyway. Who cares if the ribbon doesn't match perfectly? And how many different types of ribbon do women need?"

Percy hummed uncomfortably, looking for Rachel.

"There's been talk around town lately," Luke continued, oblivious to Percy's discomfort. "That barbarians have been seen gathering beyond the towers. We should not have let the Primordials live last time; the Empress should have chased them down and slaughtered them all."

"I don't know," Percy said, frowning. "They were retreating."

"Which means they were at their weakest," Luke said, giving him an odd look.

"So the Huntress should have hunted them down and killed defenseless people fleeing for their lives," Percy asked, irritated.

"They attacked us first," Luke shrugged.

"Whatever," Percy rolled his eyes, not in the mood to argue with Luke. He spotted Rachel. "Well, there's Rachel, I should get going."

He ducked around the square, waving goodbye to Luke and making his way over to the frowning red head.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. She stood stiffly, her eyes distant.

"Something's wrong," Rachel said, her voice odd and strained. Percy shivered. Rachel had a strange ability to sense things before they happened. And if she thought something was wrong…

"Warriors, no not warriors but there will be." She said, in that same mysterious voice, "Messengers for now, bringing duty and death."

"Death?" Percy repeated, frowning. That sounded ominous even for Rachel. Using her warnings were usually more along the lines of  _it is going to rain tonight_ or  _Lady Hestia is going to purpose to her beau today._

Percy heard the bellow of a horn and a group of riders, on beautiful tall horses, galloped into the square. Rachel blinked, her eyes refocusing as they watched the new arrivals. Golden sashes dangled from the horses' manes: royal messengers.

"Attention," The woman in front of the entourage called, her voice echoing loud and clear in the square. "A royal degree from the Empress. Enlistment in the Huntresses is dangerously low. Therefore the Empress has decreed that every family enlist at least one woman. Veterans will be assigned directly into legions. First time enlisters will be sent to training camps. Every family must sent at least one woman by the rise of the next new moon." She dismounted from her horse, nailing the degree in the center of the square.

A murmur arose in the gathered crowd, worry and fear creeping into the hearts of Athens' citizens.

"Enlistment is low?" Percy repeated in disbelief. "Enlistment is never low. We have the largest standing army in the world. Why would the Empress need a member from every family? That would create a gigantic army."

"War," Rachel intoned, meeting his eyes gravely. "Athens is at war."

"That's ridiculous," Percy scoffed, but his brow furrowed. "Why wouldn't the Empress just announce that then? We've been at war before."

"Because this is a different kind of war." Rachel looked out, her eyes lifting above the town's protective walls, "The Primordials have returned."

Percy's blood ran cold, Luke's words echoing in his head;  _barbarians have been seen gathering beyond the towers._

"The Primordials don't fight," Percy said slowly, horror creeping into his heart, "Not like we do, not in lines and rows with bows. They destroy crops and burn villages. They avoid the actual army and head right for the civilians."

"To create fear and chaos." Rachel agree lowly. "The Huntresses won't stand a chance if they get beyond the towers. People will panic."

Percy turned back to the square. He met several horrified faces, other people who came to the same realization. Some were weeping, some look confused.

"My mother will fight this," Rachel said, "She will not want me serving in a legion." She sighed dramatically, "I'll probably end up at the palace, planning strategy with the war counsel."

Percy felt his stomach drop. He was focused on  _why_ the Empress wanted more warriors he almost forgot the decree.

"Your mother will send you?" He asked incredulously. He tried to imagine Rachel on the battlefield. He could picture her in full armor with ease, it would suit her and she would stand regal and proud. But in a fight, with a bow drawn and arrows raining down on her? He shudder to imagine it.

Rachel gave him an odd look. "Of course, she is too use to the comfortable life to suffer through the rough travel and dirty roads. Rest assured, she will not allow me to actually get my hands dirty." She almost pouted, "She'll think it beneath me. And she knows the Empress well enough to pull some strings."

"Thank the gods," Percy said, relieved. "We better get going, Mom'll be -"

Percy froze, feeling as though he could not breathe. Mom. The only woman in the Jackson household. Mom, with her leg so damaged she could not even walk to town without taking a rest. Rachel sadly met his eyes.

"I'm sure Mother will let you stay at our house." She said kindly.

What? No, Percy waved her off, panic clouding his thoughts. He did not care what happened to him. But  _Mom._ Sally could not fight in any war.  _Veterans will be assigned directly to legions._

"Percy," Rachel tried, reaching out to pat his shoulder. He jerked away.

"Mom," he choked out. Without thinking, he turned and ran. Faintly, he heard Rachel calling after him but his only concern was for his mother. He made it back to their farm in no time, bursting anxiously through the door. Sally was sitting at the table, humming cheerfully under her breath. She looked up, startled, at his sudden entrance.

"Percy," she called, smiling, her worn and beautiful face relaxing and looking so happy it made Percy want to cry. Not his mom.

"What's wrong?" She asked, frowning at his obvious distress. She stood, her bad leg trembling ever so slightly before she got her balance. Percy threw his arms around her, holding her tight, burying his face in her hair.

"Percy, what's the matter?"

For a moment, Percy contemplated not telling her. He could lie. They were just one little family, would the Empress even notice? No, but Percy knew the village Mistress would. And if a Jackson woman did not show up to fulfill the Empress' decree the Mistress would send someone to collect Sally. They could leave, Percy thought. Pack up and leave Athens behind. Except, Percy knew in his heart they could never do that. The world outside Athens was unpredictable and dangerous. Besides, Athens was home and she was under attack. Percy hugged his mother tighter, trying not to cry.

Rachel showed up soon after. She stepped into the house, meeting Sally's confused eyes and sighing. Percy refused to meet their eyes, arms still wrapped protectively around his mother. He stayed like that as Rachel explained what happened in the town square.

"The Primordials," Sally whispered, her face white.

"Probably," Rachel shrugged, "they don't want people to panic so they did not say."

"Percy, darling I need to sit down," Sally whispered faintly and Percy reluctantly let go of her so she could sit.

"What about you Rachel dear?" Sally asked. Because of course that would be the first thing she was concerned about; not herself but others. His heart constricted. His mother was too good for this world.

Rachel shuffled, her face a perfect mask but Percy knew her enough to see the guilt lurking in her eyes. "I will probably be serving on the war counsel. Mother knows the generals well."

"Oh good," Sally said, smiling. She reached out and took one of Percy's hands and he squeezed it tight. Sally look up at him, her eyes stormy and conflicted.

"Rachel, is your mother often home?" She asked, turning back to the girl.

Rachel nodded. "You can stop by any day this week. Mother knows how fond I am of you and Percy."

"Thank you," Sally said softly. Rachel nodded, and after giving Percy a brave smile, left the Jackson house.

"Sit down," Sally told Percy softly. He pulled a chair next to his mothers and did as she asked, still holding her hand tight.

"We'll figure something out," he said desperately.

"It'll be okay," Sally said softly, running her fingers through his hair. "You'll be okay." Which so was not the point. Percy could not care less about what happened to him, he only cared about what happen to his mom.

"Mom -"

"The Dares are a little hard to get along with I know," Sally said, speaking over him, "But it'll be somewhere safe for you to live. No, listen to me," She said when he tried to interrupt again. "They'll undoubtedly try to marry you off, don't let them. I want you to marry for love darling, don't ever settle for anything less. Only say yes to a woman who treats you like an equal. Promise me, okay? I need you to promise me."

"I promise," Percy easily agreed, "but don't talk like that. We'll figure something out. You're an injured veteran, won't they make an exception?"

Sally smiled sadly. "I don't know how much that'll matter love."

Percy hugged her tight, refusing to think about it. They were silent for the rest of the night. Percy broke away from his mother side only to make dinner. He was in the kitchen when he heard Sally stand up and disappear into her bedroom. He hovered for a moment, before sliding over to her door. She had not shut it all the way and he peeked through the crack. She stood before a wooden wardrobe, a rare luxury item she bought before Percy was even born. Inside, dusty and stiff from disuse, hung her old armor. She brought it out, sitting down on her bed and she started to clean it. Percy clenched his fist tightly, resisting the urge to head in and stop her.

Percy knew his mother hated serving. Sally had a kind and gentle soul; combat simply was not for her. It had been hard on her then, but now, injured and accustomed to the simple life, it would be much worse. Percy returned to the kitchen and brought dinner to her. When he returned, she had donned the armor. He froze in the doorway. She looked beautiful, as always, but  _wrong._ Sally should not be dressed for war.

"What do you think?" She asked wearily. "It's a little tight across the chest, but maybe it will loosen with use hm?"

Percy did not know how to respond, so instead he just held out her bowl. She smiled at him and gratefully took her food. They ate in silence, sitting side by side, Sally often reaching over to run her fingers through his hair.

Percy did not sleep a wink that night; he doubted Sally did either.  _They won't put her in the Huntress,_ he thought desperately,  _they couldn't. She's injured. They'll have her train, or strategize like Rachel._ He tried to convince himself, tossing restlessly. But he still felt sick to his stomach, tossing and turning until the sun rose.

The Dares often loaned the Jacksons a horse for Sally to ride into town, but she would have no part in that today. She walked with her head held high, arm linked through her sons. Still, they had to stop and rest twice. Percy chewed his lip anxiously.

"Don't look so worried," Sally told him with a brave smile and he only gripped her arm tighter.

"They won't make you fight," he said, a little desperately, "they can't."

She just patted his arm. There were more people in town then Percy could ever remember. Girls, from around Percy's age to some even older the Sally, were getting fitted for armor and buying bows. Some looked excited, others proud…some wept. Sally headed straight for the Mistress' house.

"Stay out here," She told Percy, but he shook his head.

"Darling," She said gently, "I know you want to come with me, but the Mistress won't like that. You know how she is." She smiled wearily. "She is not very fond of you. Besides, this is something I have to do on my own."

Percy hesitated. The Mistress really  _didn't_ like him, and he did not want to make things worse. He nodded slowly. "Okay…but if you need me I'll be right here." He said firmly and Sally laughed softly.

"And you have to be aggressive," Percy told her seriously, "You  _can't_ fight Mom, not even sentry duty." Sentry posts were the first attacked last time.

Sally kissed his forehead gently. "Of course dear. Wait here."

With a determined look, Sally straightened up and walked (limped) into the Mistress' parlor. Percy paced nervously, unsure what to do with himself. He just felt so  _useless._ He wished there was something he could do, someone he could talk to, to make them see Sally could not fight.  _Let her sit around a table and talk strategy,_ he begged silently,  _or train incoming warriors. Just please don't send her out to fight._

"Percy?" Paul Blofis called. Percy stopped pacing. Paul fidgeting before him, eyeing the Mistress' house with trepidation. "Is Sally in there?"

Percy nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"Are…are they sending her out?" Paul asked, his eyes dark with worry.

"They won't," Percy said fiercely, "They can't."

Paul nodded nervously. He was a good guy, Paul. He made Sally smile and that really was all that mattered. Percy liked him and could not complain when he stepped up beside the boy to wait. Sally emerged about twenty minutes later. Her face was pale and blank. When she stopped, noticing the pair waiting, she forced a smile, but her eyes were tight and dark. Percy's heart dropped.

"No." He said.

"Percy," Sally whispered, reaching out for her son.

"No," he repeated venomously, shaking his head, turning with half a mind to storm into the Mistress' house.

"Percy," his mother tried again, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Please, they need all the warriors they can get."

"They don't need you," he snarled. "They have an entire kingdom,  _they don't need you."_

He was starting to attract attention. Sally stepped in his path, wrapping her arms around him. "Not here, Percy. Please. If they arrest you I won't get to see you again before I go. Please, baby, shh."

Percy stood, trembling with fury and rage. He still wanted to storm in and demand the Mistress change her mind… but that certainly would get him detained. Not only would he get another mark on his record, but he might never see his mother again. He let Sally drag him off the street and into Paul's house.

Paul made them tea and Sally left Percy in the parlor to go help him.

"They want me at a sentinel post, low key, little movement involved," Sally said softly. Percy closed his eyes. No.

Paul drew in a sharp breath. "But, that's where the first - "

"I know Paul, I was there," Sally said gravely. Percy leaned against the wall, peering into the kitchen. Sally stood pouring tea, Paul watching with wide eyes.

Sally looked up at him with a sad smile. "It wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for Percy."

"He'll be okay, he's a good boy," Paul whispered.

"He is," Sally said proudly, "But he's a stubborn free soul. I...I worry."

"He'll be fine." Paul repeated. Sally nodded, clutching her cup of tea tight.

"I'm sorry," Sally said softly, reaching out to lay her hand on Paul's cheek. Percy turned away to let the pair have some privacy, his chest tight.

They left Paul once Sally was sure Percy had calmed down (he had not, but at least he was not going to storm the Mistress' house). Sally bought a new helmet, bow and arrows. Percy seethed quietly beside her, hating the merchant who sold the gear, the guard who nodded gravely at them as they left, and all the people who stopped and stared as they walked through town. He hated them all.

"We could leave," Percy said finally later that night when they were back at their house. But Sally just smiled and shook her head, leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

"You know we can't," She said softly. "Would you mind making dinner while I do something?"

"Of course," Percy said. She kissed him again, before limping out of the room. Just the trip to the village and back exhausted her, her limp more pronounced than it had been in years. Percy quickly threw something together for dinner and headed out to the yard after her.

Sally stood in the middle of their field, her new bow drawn. She notched an arrow and let it go. It soared through the air and embedded itself low in the trunk of the tree opposite Sally. From the way her shoulder sagged though, Percy doubted that was what she aimed for. Sally picked up her quiver and hobbled over to the tree, knelling down to retrieve the arrow. She stayed there, the arrow in her hand, breathing deeply.

She would not survive the war, Percy realized with sickening clarity. The Primordials attacked sentry posts first, and they preferred close combat. Sally would be unable to defend herself. If she left…she would not return. From the look on her face, crouched before the tree her eyes tightly shut and hand clenched around the arrow, she knew it too.

_She can't go,_ Percy thought fiercely. He would not allow it.

He did not even think about it. After his mom fell asleep, exhaustion and fear driving her into a deep restless slumber, Percy slipped into her room. He knelt beside her bed, looking at her lined and worried face. She was dreaming; no she was having a nightmare. Her eyes rolled under her eyelids, frowning and muttering as she twisted and turned.

"I love you Mom," he whispered. "And I'm sorry, but I have to."

He stood up and went to her open wardrobe. He took down her armor, grabbed her bow and quiver and slipped out of her room as quickly as he came. The armor barely fit. It was tight across the shoulders and a little short, but he managed to squeeze into it. The bow felt awkward, and the quiver sat oddly upon his back. The helmet was a tight fit, but there was little he could do.

This was bad idea, but it was the only one he had. He knew he had to go quickly; he could not stop and think about all the ways this could end badly. His mother's life was on the line.

He overheard girls in town say the new recruits from their area were sent to the training camp to the south. He vaguely knew what they were talking about; on their rare trips across Athens he could recall passing the training site. So he headed that direction, knowing he had to be far enough along before his mother realized what he had done.

 


	2. Boot Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Percy starts a fight on the first day, sucks at archery, and makes a frankly rather ugly and incompetent woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Apologies for historical inaccuracies, other then the obvious ones I changed for the story.

He started out jogging, which was a little awkward and slow thanks to the heavy armor and bow slung across his back. By the time the sun started to rise, he was exhausted, but he could see the outline of the camp ahead. As he stood, catching his breath, he wondered if Sally had woken yet….and what she would do when she realized what he had done.

He shook his head to dispel the thought. Focus, he told himself. Now that he was closer, he finally stopped to consider the glaring holes in his hasty plan.

He looked nothing like a woman. Sure, the armor and gear were a nice allusion to the passing carriages and travelers, as long they did not stop and examine him. Running his hand across his face, Percy could feel the prickle of hair already forming along his jawline. He felt the beginning of panic creep up his throat. What on earth was he thinking? There was no way he could ever pass as a woman. They would discover his deceit, kill him, and still send Sally off to war.

While he stood there, panicking, a carriage rolled to a stop on the road and a voice called out, "Miss, are you alright?"

Percy started, instinctively glancing up at the call before the voice even registered. When it did he froze. He knew that voice: Rachel. He ducked his head, but heard his friend gasp anyway.

"No," he heard her say, and winced. He peeked up to watch Rachel scramble out of her carriage.

"Percy," she breathed, her voice barely above a whisper as she stumbled to his side. Her wild red hair had been tamed, smoothed and tucked tightly in a crisp braid. Beautiful gleaming armor adorned her figure, appearing almost gold in the rising light. A slick bow arched against her back, and he spotted a wicked knife strapped to her side.

"H-heh." He stammered. Rachel groaned.

"I should've  _known_ you'd do something like this. Come on," she dragged him towards the carriage. Her driver sat emotionless at the head of her carriage, seemingly oblivious to her mistress' strange new guest. Rachel pushed him inside, paying the driver no mind.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel snarled once they were inside, whacking him upside the head. She lacked any real strength though, and the helmet that curved protectively around his head simply twisted slightly. Percy straightened his helmet, scowling.

"I was thinking that my mom, the only family I have, was drafted into a war with a lame leg and  _she would not survive."_ Percy snapped back.

Rachel's face twisted, anger and concern at war on her features. "So you offered yourself up instead _."_ She hissed.

"No, I," Percy floundered hopelessly. He looked at his only friend, eyes wide and pleading, "She's my mom Rachel. And she's all I got. I couldn't just – I can't – I had to  _do something."_

Rachel sighed, reaching up to run a hand through her hair only to awkwardly pet her braid when she remembered her wild mane was tied up. "You look nothing like a woman." She said shortly.

Percy winced. "I know."

"I don't know what you were thinking," she sighed, shaking her head. She eyed him critically, her eyes glossing over, becoming distant. "You'll be a good fighter. Strong, powerful. It's your appearance that's the problem." She nodded slowly. "I may be able to do something about it."

Percy perked up, hope stirring in his chest as she rummaged around in the carriage, pulling out a bag.

"I grabbed this on a whim as I left." Rachel said, frowning, "I guess I somehow knew I'd need it." She opened the bag and Percy stared down at its contents; cosmetics.

"With this," Rachel gestured towards the bag, "we might make you look more like a woman."

"Yeah but, will I be allowed to wear it?" Percy asked, his brow furrowed as he peered down at the various bottles and powders.

"Of course, why wouldn't you?" Rachel asked with a frown.

"Seems like the sort of thing that would be considered frivolous."

"Men," Rachel rolled her eyes. Percy scowled at her but she ignored him.

"You must watch me very closely," Rachel said fiercely as she began pulling bottles out of the bag, "You're very life depends on it. If anyone finds out that you are a man, you'll be executed. Understand?"

Percy nodded solemnly. He understood perfectly.

"Good. Gods, I don't even know where to begin," Rachel sighed, frowning at his face. "Your face is so masculine." Percy winced, knowing that would make Rachel's task harder. But Rachel pursed her lips and went to work.

"We'll have to try and do something about that. You're all sharp edges and stubble." He shaved before stealing away the evening before, but Rachel made him do it again. "If they see so much as a single trace of stubble, you're a dead man," she told him. "Shave every morning and every night, and don't you dare forget it."

From her bag she produced a long silk scarf, it must have cost her a fortune. Percy stared at the fine material with wide eyes, but Rachel waved his concern off. She wrapped the scarf firmly around his head, starting at the forehead, wrapping around to completely cover his hair, once around sideways to frame his face and Rachel pulled tight. To make your face skinnier and hide your sharp edges, she explained, tying the ends of the scarf behind his head. And to hide his hair.

"Some women can pull off short hair, but we don't want to risk it." She explained as she brought out her cosmetics, showing each one to Percy and forcing him to remember every product, every shade.

First she painted his eyelashes, dipping a fine brush into a black substance and running it delicately over his eyelashes. She slapped him when he flinched the first time and he learned to stay very still. She would smack him again if he so much as blinked. Next she took a slightly larger brush and ran it over some fine blue-ish powder.

"This goes only on the eyelid," She told him, instructing him to close his eyes. "I'll put it on myself later so you can watch and see how it's done."

She worked on his lips next. She mixed a strange red paste and gently brushed it over his lips with long broad strokes of her brush. Finally, she brought out a fine pink powder and blew it all over his face, patting it in with a cloth.

"There." She said grimly, sitting back to admire her work. She held up a vanity glass for him to see. He blinked at his reflection in surprise. The scarf did make his face skinnier and hid the sharp edges of his jawline. Whatever she put on his eyes made them look larger, his eyelashes fluttered awkwardly against his cheeks. The paste made his lips look full and large, and whatever she patted all around his face made him look…well soft and pink. The helmet, which arched over his brow like the top of heart and curved down his face to a point, accented the allusion. With the rest of the armor, he might even mistake himself for a woman, albeit a -

"Hideous, absolutely hideous." Rachel said shortly and Percy had to agree – he looked like a rather ugly woman. But the important part was he look like an ugly  _woman._

"You certainly won't be winning any beauty pageants," Rachel said businesslike, turning his head, "but you're off to fight a war not become Miss Athens. It'll do. Now I'm going to take all this stuff off and  _you're_ going to put it back on. We'll wait until morning to approach the Huntress' training camp, so that gives us the rest of the night. You need to be able to do all of this quickly and efficiently. Let's get started."

By the time the sun rose, Percy could (more or less) copy Rachel's work. For something he thought was 'frivolous' it turned out to be actually rather complicated. Rachel wrapped a cloth around his chest underneath the breastplate but shrugged when he asked about his hips.

"Not every woman has curves," Rachel said dismissively with a wave of her hand. "And your armor is built for a woman so it gives a slight allusion that you have some very slight curves. The cloth will help with the chest, but armor suppress any woman's chest so you really shouldn't attract too much attention there anyway."

"Alright," Percy said, but he still was wary.

"That's a problem," Rachel said.

"What?"

"That," she repeated, pointing to his mouth. "Your voice. Try to make it higher."

Percy cleared his throat, "Like this."

They both winced at the ridiculous, clearly false tone that came out of his mouth.

"Definitely not," Rachel said. "Don't try to go too high, even just a little higher is okay."

He tried several different levels, and Rachel shook her head until finally she agreed on one, slightly higher than his usual voice.

"You'll have to use that one," she sighed. "It's the only one that doesn't sound completely fake. While it's true that not every woman has curves or long hair, and yes some women have low voices and sharp features, but we just can't risk anybody looking too closely at you. Because if think even the slightest thing's off…"

"I'm dead," Percy finished for her, using his 'new' voice.

"Yeah." Rachel looked out the carriage window. They stopped just south of the camp. He could see the top of tents and woman milling around.

"Alright, now here's the plan," Rachel said seriously. "You wear the scarf for religious reasons. Your religion also demands that you sleep and shower alone got it?"

"Got it." Percy nodded. Rachel reached out to straighten his helmet, her mouth drawn tight.

Percy took a deep breath, "Do you think this'll work?"

Rachel did not look at him. Her eyes glazed over, staring passed him at the camp in the distance.

"It might," she said finally, in a detached voice, "Lady Artemis keeps a watchful eye on her Huntresses and is not easily fooled. But…" her head tilted, "You have to go. The path is dark, but it is darker if you don't go. Nothing is for certain, secrets and whispers hid in the shadows. The only thing I know for certain, is that you need to go." She blinked, turning back to face him.

Percy stared at her, alarmed. She smiled weakly, hugging him tight.

"Be careful." She whispered. "Sally will want to scold you in person." She pulled back, her face strained.

"I will," he promised. "You too."

Rachel gave a weak laugh. "I'll try not to bore myself, sitting around the palace with stuffy old war veterans and battle plans."

Percy took a deep breath. "Right," he said, looking towards the camp.

"It'll be okay," Rachel said, but her voice lacked confidence. Percy forced a smile.

"Yeah," Percy said weakly. With a little wave of his hand, Percy turned away from his friend. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. Then he started for the camp.

He bowed his head as he approached the tents, gripping his bag tight. Women strode around him, tall proud women with their head held high with purpose, girls with their heads anxiously bowed like himself, and some every way in between. There was a long line of recruits outside a pristine white tent. Percy joined the line, peering around his soon to be fellow warriors to catch a glimpse at the woman in the tent. When he did, he almost gasped. Standing in the middle of the tent was the single most beautiful woman Percy had ever seen in his entire life. She held herself stiff and proud, flawless hair tumbling down her gleaming armor, gorgeous eyes flashing as she wrote with a flourish.

He forced himself to look away as she called, "Next!"

When he finally reached her, he kept his eyes low.

"Name?" She asked in the most beautiful melodious voice.

Percy spared a moment to wistfully wish he met her literately any other time, before saying, "Percy Jackson, of York Town."

She paused, her feather hovering above the parchment when Percy's mouth caught up to his brain.  _Percy_ Jackson. He could have slapped himself. Stupid.

"I mean,  _Persephone_ Jackson," he hastily corrected himself, his fake voice wavering as he tried not to panic.

"Persephone 'Percy' Jackson," the woman said, her perfect long fingers writing the name with a flourish, "Of York Town. Next." She extended one pale arm to point him off to another tent and, dazed, Percy followed her silent instructions.

As he moved on, caught up berating himself, he accidentally stumbled into the girl before him.

"Watch it punk!" The girl snarled, whipping around to glare at him. The girl was just a hair shorter then him, but she was  _built,_ all hard muscle and snarl.

"Sorry, don't know how I missed you," Percy said without thinking.

The girl's eye twitched and Percy regretted opening his mouth. He stared to backtrack, another, more sincere, apology on the tip of his tongue when the girl swung at him. Instinctively, he ducked and she nailed the girl behind him instead.

"Oops," she said, frowning. The girl behind Percy, a petite thing with spiky black hair and stormy blue eyes, stumbled back. She lifted a hand to her now bloody nose, surprise evident on her pretty face.

"Yeah, you'll be sorry all right," she snarled, and to Percy's surprise, launched herself at the girl in front of Percy (who he silently dubbed 'Thug'). The slighter girl's hostility caught Thug off guard and Blue-eyes fist connected with her face. Thug stumbled back, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Why you - " She sputtered angrily, and Percy hastily scrambled out of the way as Thug and Blue-eyes began fighting in earnest. Thug grabbed Blue by her armor and Blue slammed her elbow into the larger girl's sternum. They fought, kicking, scratching and biting so venomously it startled Percy. Women gathered around, tutting and shaking their heads in disgust, but they looked on and made no effort to break the girls up.

"Clarisse!" A girl behind Percy called, scandalized.

"Silence! What is the meaning of this?" A clear voice demanded and all movement ceased. A woman came striding towards the commotion. She stood tall and proud, her very being demanding respect and radiating authority. Cold, polished armor adorned her proud form, a beautiful bow clearly visible on her back, a short sword tied to her waist. Full auburn locks flowed over her shoulders and sharp silver eyes scanned the spectacle before her.

Percy knew who she was without any introduction: Lady Artemis. Her mother had lead the Huntresses when Sally served. Artemis, who trained under her mother, was renown for several amazing feats of bravery and skill, and current leader of new recruits. Percy blinked at the Lady in surprise, she barely looked older than himself.

"Ladies, explain yourselves." Artemis commanded, crossing her arms. Thug and Blue just stared at her.

"Thalia Grace and Clarissa La Rue," a helpful voice supplied and the gorgeous woman from the enlistment tent appeared at Lady Artemis' side.

"She started it," Thug, Clarisse, said, pointing accusingly at Percy. Percy stiffened, trying not to sweat nervously as Lady Artemis' cool silver eyes swept over to him.

"Very childish and cowardly to trade blame when faced with consequences." Lady Artemis said coldly and Clarisse's face flushed with shame and anger.

"I will not tolerate fighting in my camp," Lady Artemis continued firmly. "We are not violent, uncontrollable men. You will settle disputes civilly, without resorting to physical altercations do I make myself clear?"

Clarisse and Thalia nodded, although the larger girl did not look repented or convinced.

"Good. As punishment, you three will spend the rest of the night cleaning and reorganizing our supply of bows and armor."

"All of it?" Thalia exclaimed, outraged.

"Three of us?" Clarisse repeated.

"Yourself, Ms. Grace and..." She trailed off, looking at Percy, who winced. Great. First day and he already drew attention to himself. Nice way to start, he thought angrily.

"Persephone Jackson," the beautiful woman beside Lady Artemis said. She smiled, the corner of her perfect lips curling coldly, her eyes mocking and suddenly she did not seem so beautiful to Percy anymore. "But I do believe she prefers to be called Percy."

Percy winced at the reminder of his blunder.

"And Ms. Jackson." Lady Artemis continued. "Recruits! Fall in!" She called, her voice echoing around the camp. Clarisse sent a death glare his way as the recruits responded to her call. He resisted the urge to snarl back, mindful of Artemis' gaze.

"I am Artemis, Lady of the Hunt. This is Lady Aphrodite," she motioned the sign-in woman beside her. "Welcome to Camp Half Blood," Lady Artemis addressed, hands on her hips. "The best and toughest training camp in all of Greece. These next few weeks will be the hardest of your life ladies, make no mistake. It is our job to prepare you for the Hunt. By the end of your training, you will be able to hit a moving target with perfect accuracy, run for great lengths of time without rest, spot a target in total darkness, and push your body past its limit." She paused, looking out at the group of girls (recruits she called them but Percy wondered how many were here because they honestly wanted to...and how many were forced). Her eyes softened.

"I will see you through this affair ladies," she said, her eyes hard and determined. "Heed my every order and you will survive. I'll make sure of it. Training begins tomorrow, at sunrise. Dismissed." She watched as the girls dispersed, her eyes proud.

Clarisse's head whipped around, met Percy's, and he held her glare. Nothing like making friends on your first day, he thought as he sneered back.

"Miss Jackson?"

Percy glanced up, and found Lady Artemis staring at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Uh," Percy said eloquently.

"Come, storage is this way."

"Yeah, okay," Percy said, trying to keep his fake voice level. He silently followed her proud figure through the camp. Ahead of them, Lady Aphrodite led Thalia and Clarisse.

"I want all this so polished and clean I could use any of it as a mirror," Aphrodite said, flipping her beautiful hair haughtily. "None of you girls will leave until then."

"Aphrodite," Artemis said and the other woman fell silent. "I expect better from my warriors," Artemis said, meeting first Thalia's, then Clarisse's, and finally Percy's eye. Ashamed, Percy looked away. "Let this be a lesson. Come Aphrodite; we shall check in later." With that, the two Huntresses left.

The second the Ladies were out of sight, Clarisse punched Percy in the arm.

"Hey!" Percy objected. "Seriously, did nothing Lady Artemis just say get through your thick skull?"

"Excuse me?" Clarisse snarled. "You're the one who ducked, jackass, if you'd just taken the punch like a warrior -"

"I blame both of you," Thalia snapped, her electric blue eyes sparking, "but I don't want to be here all night so let's get started." She motioned angrily towards the rows of armor and archery equipment. Clarisse glared at Percy, cracking her knuckles.

"You're gonna wish you'd never been born," Clarisse promised, her eyes narrowing.

"Yeah yeah," Percy said, rolling his eyes and heading after Thalia. They each took to different corners and set to work. Thalia polished angrily, a scowl on her face. Clarisse grumbled to herself, sending Percy murderous glances. Percy tried his best to ignore them both. Long after the sunset, after most of the girls retired to their tents, Lady Artemis returned to inspect their progress. She inspected their work with a critical eye, her face carefully schooled. They passed her inspection however, and the Lady of the Hunt released them. Grateful, Percy bowed with the girls and gladly took his leave. At least that was over; perhaps if he kept his head low the rest of his time at camp would go smoother.

* * *

The rest of camp most certainly did not go smoother. In fact, it got progressively worse. Lady Aphrodite reluctantly gave him his own tent, but that was the only break he got in the coming weeks. Training proved as brutal as Artemis warned. The Lady of the Hunt ran them tirelessly. The Huntresses were renowned for their superior archery skills; archery was their primary weapon, they rarely used any other. So, of course, Percy sucked at archery. Even at the shortest distance, with no wind resistance, he could not even hit the target.

Thalia excelled at archery. She hit the bull's eye every time, regardless of distance, distraction, or even the mobility of the target. Percy's only conciliation came in the form of Clarisse who sucked almost as bad as himself. But even Clarisse could hit a target.

Really it was unfair, he thought sourly. On runs, while he was not particularly fast, he could keep up with the girls and his endurance surpassed almost all of them. His strength was impeccable, he could best any girl in hand to hand, and not once did he complain (out loud at least). But none of that mattered apparently if he could not shoot. Which sucked big time. Lady Artemis made him hang back long after the rest of the troop retired, trying to work with him. It never turned out well.

"No, no," Artemis said, in a tight controlled voice that Percy came to learn meant she was trying hard not to lose her temper. "How many times must I tell you  _Persephone_ , keep your arm straight. Aim higher, no not that - " She let out a frustrated sigh as his arrow flew through the air, far over the target opposite them. Percy winced.

He hated these sessions. His little one on one's with Artemis always made him anxious. What if he messed up, said the wrong thing, or she looked too closely at him and realized he was male? The anxiety made his already sloppy archery even worse, which in turn made Artemis schedule another session...it was a vicious cycle. Additionally, Artemis herself made Percy nervous. He did not like the way she looked at him, her brow furrowed and eyes critical as if she could see through him. As if she knew all his secrets. He shuddered. Nonsense. If Artemis knew he was a man he would not still be here.

Artemis sighed, her hands on her hips. "Hopeless," she declared to Percy's surprise. Sure, he was bad but was not that a little harsh? "Pack up, we are done here," the Lady continued, running a hand over her face. Percy blinked, noticing for the first time how tired Artemis looked.

"Er, are you alright?" Percy asked hesitantly. Artemis' brow furrowed, her silver eyes meeting his. She scanned his face, searching for something. What, Percy had no idea, but he shifted nervously.

"We are at war  _Persephone_." She said. Percy never understood why she did that; stressing his not-name, even though the entire camp called him Percy.

"I know," Percy said. He gathered his bow and arrows together, hesitating as he looked back at Artemis. Her eyes were distance, staring out at the mountains in the distance. "We stand by you, my lady."

Artemis started, watching Percy as he gave a little bow and left. He felt her eyes on him as he walked away, digging his nails into his palm to quell the urge to turn around and check on her. He dumped his gear in his tent and made his way to the mess tent. He grabbed a bowl of cold food and scanned the sea of faces. In addition to his poor archery skills, Thalia and Clarisse made his life at Camp Half Blood miserable. The pair, who rarely got along otherwise, worked together to make sure Percy remained isolated and hated. The only silver lining was the sweet but stubborn Bianca di Angelo, the second best archer at camp, surpassed only by Thalia.

Bianca was kind and sweet tempered girl, but she has zero tolerance for bullying. She firmly sat across from Percy the first day, her face hard and set, becoming his only friend and ally. Now she smiled at him from their usual table. Percy smiled back and sat across from the kind girl.

"Artemis says I'm hopeless," he told her with a sigh. Bianca clicked her tongue sympathetically. She tried to give him pointers on his archery, but the skill came naturally to her and she struggled to help Percy.

"I feel so slimy and gross," Bianca sighed, scrubbing a hand over her bare arms.

"I can keep watch if you want to bath in the river," Percy volunteered, shoveling the tasteless gruel in his mouth. Bianca smiled.

"I might take you up on that," Bianca admitted with a laugh. "I could return the favor if you want."

"Uh, no that's okay I just took a bath." Percy said quickly. It was not that he did not trust Bianca, he just did not want to risk it.

Bianca laughed, "Yeah like three days ago. But alright, just let me know."

When they finished dinner, and avoided a confrontation with Clarisse, they slipped down to the river. Percy dutifully stood guard, fiddling with his knife as Bianca bathed. The moon had rose high in the sky by the time Bianca redressed, bathing the riverside in rich silver light.

"Thank you," Bianca said, braiding her wet hair as they walked back to the camp.

"Any time," Percy assured her, shrugging. Really, it was the least he could do after she stood by him through the terrible two's campaign against him.

"Sleep well," Bianca told him as they split to head towards their respective tents.

"You too," Percy waved.

He headed for his tent, humming to himself as he went along. He quietly crept passed the main tent, faltering when he heard the voices of Artemis and Aphrodite debating from inside.

"Nobody's heard from the Southern Huntresses in a week," Aphrodite said. Percy hesitated, debating whether or not to listen in. As if he really had to think about it, he snorted to himself as he crept closer to listen.

"The Empress sent a convoy of warriors out to assess the situation. But it doesn't bode well."

Percy could see the outline of Artemis as the warrior began pacing. "If they got passed the Southern Hunt then they can breach civilian Athens."

Aphrodite tsked. "You're always so terribly pessimistic and fatalistic. Have faith; no army has ever gotten passed the Hunt."

"The Primordials are no army," Artemis said agitated, "they are violent savages not warriors. We need to be prepared." She stopped pacing. "We need to be prepared."

"You said that already," Aphrodite said, and Percy would bet anything that she rolled her eyes.

"I have...been slack... I let it pass, hoping to prove a point but perhaps I was mistaken," Artemis muttered.

"What?" Aphrodite said, her interest peaked.

"I must speak with Jackson." She announced suddenly and Percy's stomach dropped. What? Him? Why? Panic welled in his gut and he stumbled away from the tent as Aphrodite replied. He quickly made his way down to his tent, not even lingering long enough to catch the reply. Had Artemis noticed something amiss during their archer sessions? He was so caught up in his worries, he almost missed the commotion around his tent as he raced towards it. Almost. He halted sharply, frowning as he spotted two figures flitting in and out of his tent.

Clarisse and Thalia.

He ground his teeth together in anger. Why could not they leave him alone? Percy crouched to the side, watching them fill his blankets with mud and insects. He narrowed his eyes, about to jump out at the pair (maybe dump their last bucket of slime on them and see how  _they_ liked it) when another shape caught his attention. This one crept silently along near the tents. Percy frowned; he did not recognized this girl. They crouched low and Percy caught the flash of something silver in the moonlight. Like Percy, they had noticed Thalia and Clarisse as well. They twirled the knife in their hands and Percy did not think - he reacted.

"Hey!" Percy exclaimed, grabbing the intruder's wrist before they could throw the knife. Thalia and Clarisse whipped around, watching with wide eyes as Percy wrestled the intruder to the ground. The intruder snarled, pulling her knife up to slice across Percy's cheek. Percy slammed the girl's head against the ground and she fell slack. Shaking, Percy checked her pulse, relieved beyond measure when he found one.

He looked up to see Clarisse and Thalia gaping at him.

"What are you doing?" Percy gasped, "Raise the alarm, get Lady Artemis."

Thalia's face harden and she took off, snatching Percy's bow from his tent on the way. Clarisse started for him but Percy waved her off. She looked him up and down, and apparently satisfied with what she found took off after Thalia. Percy dragged the unconscious intruder to his tent and roughly tied her up. Satisfied that she would at least be spotted if she tried to escape he took her knife and ran after the girls. Thalia had reached the main tent. She and Clarisse were tugging at Lady Aphrodite, who's face was still disgustingly pretty even twisted in irritation.

Where was Artemis? Percy wondered, alarmed. He remembered her talk with Aphrodite; could she have headed for his tent? Groaning he turned around and ran back the way he came. Lady Artemis was indeed standing outside his tent. She looked at him in confusion then turned back to the prone figure in his tent. Before he could even open his mouth to warn her he saw the intruder stumble to her feet, a knife Percy missed in her hand.

"Lady Artemis," he gasped out, throwing himself between the knife and Artemis. He grabbed the intruder's arm,  _again,_  and easily knocked the knife from her grasp. Before he could do anything else Artemis was there, the discarded rope in her hand. Together they wrestled the girl back into restraints.

"Stand back!" Aphrodite's voice rang out and he looked up to see her pushing a couple girls back, her eyes surprisingly sharp and harsh. "Artemis!"

"Threat detained, see the girls get back to bed. Except you, Percy," Artemis said, frowning down at their intruder.

"Percy?" Thalia fought her way passed Aphrodite, her electric eyes scanning him, lingering on the cut on his cheek.

"Thalia and Clarisse were with me," Percy told Artemis.

She looked over at the two girls and motioned them hither. "Tell me everything."

"Well, we were ah -" Clarisse said, not meeting Artemis' eyes as she shifting from foot to foot.

"They were helping me," Percy cut in. Thalia and Clarisse looked at him in disbelief, but he ignored them, levely meeting Artemis' gaze instead. "With my archery, since I'm so bad." Artemis raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He did not doubt she saw through the lie, but she did not call him out on it.

"Right," Thalia was quick to agree. "And Percy spotted the girl creeping nearby. I think we startled her, she probably didn't expect to find anyone awake and about inside camp."

"Percy took her down and we ran off to find you." Clarisse finished. "Nicked her with the knife, but Percy put her down before she could do any real damage." Percy frowned; was that admiration in the large girl's tone?

"I see," Artemis nodded. "Fortunate then, that you three were awake." Her eyes were dark, examining Thalia and Clarisse. Clarisse squirmed, flushed. Thalia met Artemis' eye solemnly, her face grave and apologetic.

"Dismissed." Artemis said. "Take our prisoner to Lady Aphrodite if you would be so kind. I would like a private word with Persephone."

Artemis watched the girls march their prisoner to the main tent, Aphrodite appearing to take her from their hands, before turning back to Percy. Percy gulped, recalling the conversation he accidentally overheard earlier. Artemis frowned at him, her brow furrowed.

"You shouldn't have jumped between me and the knife," she said finally. "I am the more experienced warrior."

Percy stared at her in confusion, what? "But," he said in confusion. "Your back was to her."

"I am wearing armor."

"Well yeah," Percy said rubbing the back of his head. "But it doesn't cover all of you."

"I would have noticed before the knife hit anywhere vital," Artemis said, still frowning. Unless he was mistaken, she looked...perplexed.

"It was foolish and unnecessary," She told him, but her voice lacked heat. "But thank you. Your...loyalty is noted."

She hesitated, like she wanted to say more. Her hand twitched, almost reaching out to grasp his shoulder but faltering.

"Who is she?" Percy asked. Artemis tossed the intruder's knife and Percy caught it in surprise.

"Notice the jagged edges, like a shark's tooth? And the dark handle - it's not Athens made. It's not even a product of Greece. It's a Primordial blade."

Percy gaped at her. "A Primordial? Here in camp?"

"A spy," Artemis said gravely. "If it were an assassin you and the others would not have been so lucky. A new spy, by the look of her. She was not meant to succeed. The fact that she got this far is impressive." At his confused look she explained; "The Primordials are not like us. If a warrior is not as good as their peers then the Primordials have no use for her. This is their solution - send them into the heart of the enemy under the ruse of grandeur and let the enemy slaughter her."

"But she's one of their own!" Percy exclaimed, horrified. Artemis nodded gravely.

"Yes. Primordials are not like us. Their cruelty and savagery knows no bounds, even in regards to their own. That's why it's imperative that we keep them at bay."

Percy nodded. Artemis stared at him for a moment longer.

"We will," he assured her. She blinked at him in surprise.

"Yes," Artemis agreed. "We must."

News spread like wildfire and the entire camp was restless the next morning. Lady Aphrodite left before sunrise, taking the intruder to the palace after a night of interrogation. Artemis increased their guard patrol, ten girls watched their borders at all time now. Bianca nearly scared Percy to death, hovering outside his tent before he finished dressing. She bounced on her heels outside his tent as he hastily tied the scarf around his head and applied his cosmetics. She all but dragged him out of the tent when he emerged, demanding answers as she searched for injury. He batted her hands away, touched by her concern but worried she would realize something was wrong.

When Percy finally convinced Bianca he was unharmed, save for the scratch across his cheek, the pair went down to breakfast. The other recruit glanced at them as they walked by, whispering among themselves. This time, however, unlike all the previous whispers Percy heard around him, they did not hold any malice. He did not understand, and Bianca pulled him along before he could figure it out. They sat down and he just started digging into his food when another tray slammed down across from him and Thalia Grace sat across from them.

"Uh, can we help you?" Percy asked, perplexed.

"Why didn't you tell Artemis the truth last night?" Thalia demanded.

"I," Percy said helplessly, shrugging. "I didn't see the need. I mean, it was just a harmless prank." It was not and they both knew it.

"Who do you think she was?" Thalia asked, accepting his answer when a nod. Percy shrugged again.

"Lady Artemis thinks she was a spy sent on a suicide mission."

"Damn waste," Clarisse snorted and she, along with another girl Percy did not know, sat next to Thalia.

"I'm Silena," the girl next to Clarisse introduced herself. She was gorgeous, like Aphrodite, the kind of untouchable beauty that made you afraid to talk to her. "Thank you for looking after this idiot." She told him, gripping Clarisse's shoulder tight. Clarisse grunted.

"Um." Was all Percy could say, looking helplessly at Bianca. Bianca shrugged, just as lost as him. Artemis called the girls out and the strange encounter broke up as they began training. But, that evening, the three girls joined Percy and Bianca again at dinner.

It began a routine. Slowly, Percy found himself befriending the girls who spent the last few weeks making his life miserable. Silena was great, she was fierce and quick. Thalia helped him with archery; he still sucked but nobody dared make fun of him with Thalia by his side. Clarisse gladly engaged him in hand to hand combat, a field most of the others despised. It was nice. He surprised himself with how fond he became of them.

One morning, Thalia slammed her tray across from Percy as usual, announcing, "Lady Aphrodite is back. She took Artemis aside. She looks frazzled."

Clarisse grunted, not looking up from her food, "Lady Pretty-Face frazzled? What, someone steal her comb?"

"What did she say?" Percy asked urgently, leaning forward.

"About the girl?" Thalia asked.

"No, about the southern border." Percy said. The girls all stared at him and he realized, after all the excitement, he sort of forgot to tell them about the conversation he overheard before the attack. He quickly filled them in on what he heard.

"Nobody's gotten passed the Hunt," Bianca denied, shaking her head. "It's not possible."

"The Primordials almost did last time," Clarisse said gravely, scowling at the table.

"But if they captured the Southern Hunt, then they'll have to leave warriors behind to watch them," Bianca said, "that means less Primordials on the move."

Thalia met Percy's eye. If the Primordials overran the Southern Hunt, they would not take any prisoners. They would slaughter every Huntress they found. Thalia stood up, agitated.

"If the Primordials overtake the south, they won't leave a single Huntress alive," she snapped. Silena closed her eyes, Bianca let out a choked sob.

"Warriors," Artemis' voice called, determined and grave, "gather around."

Thalia darted right up to the front. Silena pressed her shoulder against Percy's, her eyes hard. Silena looked soft and sweet on the outside but Percy knew now that the girl had a spine of steel. She was furious. Clarisse patted her best friend on the shoulder before shoving her way up next to Thalia. Percy followed closely behind.

"We have received grave news from the south," Artemis announced, her voice tight with righteous fury. "The Southern Hunt is gone."

A collective gasp rose from the girls. Artemis stood up straighter, her eyes hard. "We have been called to the south. The Empress fears the Primordials have breached our border. The other Huntresses have deployed some of their forces, but we are the closest. The Primordials cannot reach our people. They don't want money, there is nothing our Empress could offer them they would want. They want Athens to fall. They want to burn our villages, slaughter our people, and bring chaos to our lands."

"We will not let them." Artemis continued fiercely. "We are the Empress' Hunt. We will not falter, we will not fail. I have trained you the best I can. You are ready. I believe in you. We will not fail."

Her words were met by equally fierce and proud shouts. Artemis let them settle, standing tall and proud.

"Be ready, we leave at dawn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, women come in all shapes and sizes. It does not mean they're any less woman then their sisters. Percy and Rachel are just being careful.


	3. Active Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Losing a warrior is hard on everyone. We strive to avoid it at all costs...but this is war and people will die. She will not be the last."
> 
> "No," Percy said fiercely, cold fury and protectiveness raging inside him. "She will be. I'll make sure of it."
> 
> "Percy - "
> 
> "No one else," he said forcefully. "They will not take anybody else."

Tents were torn down, bows restrung, armor polished, and wagons packed before dawn broke. As the sun just began its ascend to the heavens, Artemis lead them out. Thalia snatched Percy and dragged him over to her group's wagon.

"You're one of us now," she informed him as he stumbled along after her.

"Huh?" He said, looking over at the wagon. Silena sat upfront, tethering the horse while Clarisse dragged equipment to the back. The smaller girl looked up at Thalia's words and smiled warmly at Percy.

"You're part of our team now," Silena repeated, "There's no one else in all the Hunt I'd trust more."

"No one else I'd rather fight beside," Clarisse grunted. She paused, shifting uncomfortably. "Besides it means I get to wail on you the entire way."

Percy stared at the odd trio, feeling a grin forming on his own lips as warmth spread through his chest. "Thanks girls...but I can't leave -"

"Bianca, yeah yeah." Thalia said with a wave of her hand. "Don't get your panties in a twist. She's included too."

A soft laughter came from inside the wagon and Bianca's head peaked out. "Hey Perce."

Percy laughed, feeling lighter than he ever had since he left home. "Hey Bianca. So," he glanced curiously at the wagon, "can I drive."

"No."

"Absolutely not."

Percy pouted, but Silena sat higher in the wagon.

"I have the reigns," she told him, and her voice broke no argument. Percy held his hands up in defeat at the same time Lady Artemis called out:

"Eyes on me warriors."

They all turned to watch their proud leader. She sat atop a snow white mare, as strong and proud as the Huntress she carried. Aphrodite rode beside her, stiff and beautiful against the rising light.

"Move out!" Artemis commanded and led her faithful warriors south.

The path was long and hard. They dared not stop for any length of time. They took turns resting in the back of the wagon. With its already heavy load it could not support more than two persons at a time, one to rest and one to hold the reigns. The sun was merciless, beating down on their armor covered backs. Silena warned them it would not last long. The south would be cooler, especially since the Southern Huntresses camped in the snowy tips of the mountains.

Artemis halted the convoy only after the sun dipped below the horizon. "We'll camp here for the night," She announced. "Those who stand watch tonight will sleep in the wagon tomorrow. Rest. We need our full strength."

The girls began to set up camp. Percy shifted awkwardly, beating back a vague feeling of panic. They did not have time to waste setting up tents. He would not have the privacy of his own tent.

"Hey," Bianca said kindly, walking over to where he stood, "you can sleep inside the wagon Percy. I know, with your religion and all, you're supposed to sleep alone right?"

"Yeah," Percy lied, relief flooding him. He could have kissed Bianca he was so grateful. The other girls watched from the little makeshift campsite.

"We'll watch your back," Thalia said casually, spreading out her blanket.

"No one will see you," Silena promised. Clarisse just cracked her knuckles, glancing around camp as if daring anyone to oppose. Affection rose in Percy's chest and he fondly smiled at them all.

"Religion my ass," Nancy Bobofit snorted.

The five of them all turned to stare at the girl, setting up her own sleeping arrangement in the wagon next to theirs. The girls next to Nancy shifted nervously, sending Clarisse and Thalia nervous looks. Camp had gotten better after Percy befriended the girls, but the sudden switch in loyalty surprised the others. Percy went from being the screw up outcast to being part of the toughest group of warriors. Artemis no longer forced him to practice archery. Instead, the Lady kept a careful eye on him, begrudgingly praising his swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. She had little tolerance for complaints against him. But that did not mean the other Huntresses accepted him as easily. They were confused and upset by his sudden turn around; he could hear them whispering behind his back. It did not bother him much anymore, secure next to his friends.

Nancy seemed oblivious to the attention her outburst gathered.

"She probably hides at night so no one sees her without cosmetics on. I mean, they barely help her during the day can you imagine how hideous she is at night?" Nancy snickered, and a few of her friends joined in.

Her words meant nothing to Percy. As long as the girls thought he was female, that was all that mattered. He was not a vain guy to begin with.

Silena's jaw clenched and Thalia's eye twitched. Bianca did not so much as blink. She was good at tuning people out. Stick and stones, she would say, shrugging, back when Thalia and Clarisse picked on Percy. His new friends were not as collected; they were more like Percy in that regard. Bianca could keep Percy calm, but not all four of them. Clarisse was on her feet before Nancy even finished speaking.

"What was that Freckles?" Clarisse demanded fiercely, her hands twitching.

"Clarisse," Bianca warned.

Nancy blinked, turning to the larger girl. She clearly had not expected her voice to carry. Or maybe she did not expect anyone to care.

"Sorry, didn't catch that," Thalia said, her voice falsely sweet when Nancy sputtered, running her fingers along the edge of one her arrows.

Nancy looked at her fellow campers, but even the ones who snickered avoided her gaze. Pissing off Thalia, Clarisse,  _and_ Silena was just too much.

"Nothing," Nancy muttered darkly.

"That's what I thought," Thalia said, turning her head back to Percy.

"Coward," Clarisse grunted, begrudgingly sitting back down at Bianca's urging. Silena continued to stare at Nancy as the rest of the camp went back to their routine, a little frown on her graceful face.

"I don't understand," she said finally.

"What?" Bianca asked.

"Percy is without a doubt one of our best fighters. She's brave, loyal, and fierce. Why should it matter what she looks like?"

"It doesn't," Thalia said firmly. "Womanhood is more than just being beautiful; Percy is just as much woman as the rest of us."

Percy shifted uncomfortably, shame welling in his throat. Clarisse nodded firmly, a scowl on her rough face. He wondered if they would hate him, if they ever found out. Would they be disgusted? Would he still be worthy in their eyes, or would all his admirable traits mean nothing because he was male?

"I'm tired," he said, avoiding everyone's eyes. Without a backward glance, he climbed into the wagon. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the rough wood. Things had just started to look up for him too, but the confrontation with Nancy brought him spiraling back down to reality. He  _wasn't_ one of them. Thalia, Clarisse, Bianca, Silena – they weren't his friends. He was  _lying_ to them. Deceiving them all.

 _You can't get too close,_ he told himself firmly,  _that won't end well for anybody._ He blew out a long breath. A knock on the wagon side made him jump and he exhaled sharply when Clarisse's head bobbed near the entrance.

"Di immortales," he gasped, "you startled me."

"Sorry," Clarisse grunted. She shuffled awkwardly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah," Percy said, against his better judgement. He knew he really ought to distance himself, be less friendly to dissuade any attempts the girls made to be his friend… But he could not quite make himself turn Clarisse away.

Clarisse jumped in, causing the wagon to sway dangerously. She sat down across from him, tugging at a loose piece of wood on the floor.

"She doesn't really get it," Clarisse said slowly after a long pause. "Silena. She means well, she's my best friend you know. But she's beautiful, and she's always been beautiful. Beautiful girls don't understand… Woman view beauty as essential to their being. Woman are supposed to be beautiful. The Empress is beautiful, the Huntresses are beautiful. No one wants an ugly woman running things… So they really don't understand what it's like to not quite meet that standard. I know, I've had to fight hard to get some woman to respect because I'm not – " She waved her hand at herself.

Percy gaped at her, stunned. Being male, he never was privy to the politics of the country or women's affairs; he never heard of this problem before. Shame coursed through him once more. This was the most he had ever heard Clarisse speak. Here she was, opening up to him, because she thought they shared something in common. He was a fake, everything was fake. It made him feel sick.

Because that was what Clarisse was, a friend. Same with the other three girls. No matter how much he would like to deny it, he was their friend. Even if they ended up hating him in the end. But he could be there for them now. So he forced a weak smile.

"I swear to the gods Jackson if you pull that 'but beauty is in the eye of the beholder' shit," Clarisse threatened.

"I wasn't going to say that," Percy denied, holding his hands up. "I was going to say you're the strongest woman at this camp. You can take a beating and get right back up. No one dares cross you, because they knew you'll plow right over them. You stick up for your friends and they love you. Who cares what other people think?"

Clarisse smiled slightly before it vanished and gave her trademark snort. "You weren't supposed to give  _me_ a pep talk Jackson."

Percy shrugged and the brown eyed girl punched him the shoulder.

"Oh, Clarisse," he added as she climbed out of the wagon. She grunted. "Beauty really  _is_ in the eye of beholder." She glared at him and he grinned cheekily. "Just not always the kind society likes to see."

"Go to bed Jackson." She rolled her eyes, but he saw her lips twitch.

"I saw that," he called after her. She thumped the side of the wagon and he laughed.  _It was worth it,_ he decided. Even if they hated him in the end.

* * *

They marched on. Aphrodite stayed up front at all times, a constant bright figure. Artemis never stayed in one place. She dropped back, patrolled the edge, raced ahead, fell back, and weaved between wagons. Percy watched her as she drew up beside their wagon around midday. Percy sat behind the reigns at the moment. Silena was hard pressed to give up her spot, but after one too many scuffles between Clarisse and other campers she climbed down if only to glare better at her misbehaving best friend. Percy watched the Lady curiously as she rode closer, her eyes scanning the ever growing mountains in the distance.

"Something bothering you Lady Artemis?" He asked. Artemis' eyes found his, her lips pressed in a hard line.

"A lot of things, Persephone, are bothering me. Like the fact that an entire legion of Huntresses haven't been heard from in almost three weeks."

"Right..." Percy said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "But I think something else is bothering you."

Her lips curled. "Oh?"

Percy was undeterred by her cold tone of warning. He shrugged. "You're worried."

Artemis huffed, scanning their flank once more.

"About us," Percy guessed, his sense of self-preservation obviously broken if the glare Artemis sent his way was any indicator. "We'll be alright Artemis."

"Yes," Artemis said, agitated. "The Primordials can outsmart and take on the Southern Hunt, a group of highly skilled veterans, but my little group of newly trained pups will be fine."

Percy smiled. "Well we did have a pretty good teacher. And who knows? Maybe a little bit of new blood is what the Hunt needs. Either way we stand behind you." Artemis met his eye and he held her gaze. "We trust you. I have no doubt you'll fight tooth and nail for every girl here."

"For every warrior, yes." Artemis said distantly, giving him an odd look. "You are not what I expected Percy."

It was the first time she had called him by his real name and he started, surprised. "What?" He asked, lost.

"Artemis!"

Artemis sighed, looking up to where Aphrodite called her. "I am being summoned," she told him gravely. Percy did not even try to hide his smile at her distasteful look.

"You prefer to be out here, among the girls." Percy surmised.

"Among my warriors," Artemis agreed with a sigh. "I'll be back."

"We'll pray for you," he told her with mock graveness. She laughed, and the sound seemed to startle her almost as much as it did him.

"Artemis!"

"Yes, I am coming," Artemis called, exasperated. Ignoring Percy's grin she gently nudged her horse forward to join Aphrodite.

"Anybody else think that was odd?" Thalia called, popping out of the back of the wagon and causing Percy to almost fall off in shock. They laughed at him.

Artemis continued her rounds, ever watchful and diligent. She rode beside Percy's wagon frequently, and sometimes they would chat. In the distance, the mountains grew taller until Artemis' Hunt stood at their threshold.

"I want to scout ahead," Artemis called to Aphrodite. "If all checks out, we'll camp here and scale the mountain tomorrow."

Aphrodite nodded. Percy, leaning tiredly against the wagon, watched the exchange. Bianca smiled at him, stepping forward to run her fingers along their horse's mane.

"Do you -" She started to ask, but her words cut off sharply with a sickening  _tang_.

Percy watched in horror, time so terrifyingly and painstakingly slow, as Bianca's eyes widened in shock and pain...a long black arrow shaft sticking out of her neck. She crumbled, her limbs slowly collapsing towards the cold ground. Percy caught her before she hit the ground, his arms wrapping around her limp form as he curled her against him. He did not remember moving. He did not move fast enough. He crouched low, instinctively shielding her body with his own. He could vaguely hear the tang of multiple bows being strung, arrows flying, but his attention was solely on the bloody girl in his arms.

Bianca's eyes were wide, blood staining her lips as they moved soundlessly. Before Percy could even begin to assess the damage, stop the bleeding, pull the arrow out, comfort and assure his friend that  _she was going to be okay,_  Bianca stilled. He may have screamed, but he could not tell if the sound ever left his throat. The roaring in his ears would drown it out regardless.

A hand was on his shoulder and he tightened his grip on Bianca, a knife in his other hand.

"Percy, move," Clarisse grunted urgently and he blinked up at his friend's grave face. "We have to move."

He numbly nodded. Together, they lifted Bianca's too still body and maneuvered to the other side of the wagon. He hugged Bianca close, detachedly noticing Thalia had leapt on top of the wagon. She fired arrow after arrow, her bow singing a steady deadly tune. Artemis was there too; her bow drawn and alive. She stood protectively in front of their wagon, a tall proud guardian.

It did not last more than ten minutes. Silence filled the camp, strange and eerie after the burst of action and fear. Girls stood on edge, bows drawn and ready. Silena was silently crying. Percy could not tell if any of their arrows had hit a mark. But only one of their girls were down (Bianca, Bianca was down, so cold and still on his lap, sweet kind Bianca).

"The horses," Aphrodite said in disgust, her clear voice breaking the silence. "They were aiming at the horses."

So they were. At least a quarter of the camp's horses were dead, arrows buried deep in their proud bodies. Several others were injured, bloody and limping. Artemis stood perfectly still, her bow still drawn.

"And yet they killed one of my warriors," Artemis snarled.

Eyes turned to Bianca, cradled protectively in Percy's arms. Silena sat down next to him, her legs collapsing as she fell gracelessly next to him. She reached a trembling hand out to lay against her friend's pale cheek. Bianca was shaking - no he was shaking. Bianca could not move... She would never move again.

"Artemis -" Aphrodite started to say.

"Set up a perimeter." Artemis commanded, cutting her off. "Using the wagons, all warriors and horses inside. Use gaps in the wagon as vantage points. I want half of this gods forsaken camp on guard. They will not take another from us, not on my watch."

Aphrodite nodded, backing up quickly to enact the Lady's orders. Artemis herself finally lowered her bow. She turned around, taking in the scene behind her. Thalia still stood on the top of the wagon, trembling with shock and rage. Clarisse and Silena pressed in on either side of Percy. As for Percy himself, he looked away before the Lady could catch his gaze.

"Thalia, get down, you make an easy target." Artemis demanded. Thalia leapt off the wagon, landing heavily beside her commanding warrior.

"Percy."

Percy did not look up.

"Percy, look at me."

He did not. There was a sigh and then Artemis was crouching in front of him, her face gentle but firm. "You can let go now soldier, there's nothing more you can do."

"I can carry her," he croaked, unwilling to let her go. Artemis nodded, her eyes grave.

"You can carry her."

They built a prye for their fallen sister. Clarisse, Thalia, and Silena stood by his side, leaning against each other for support and comfort. No one said a word. Camp was silent that night. The horses that could not be saved were put out of their misery. They lost about one third of the horses they set out with.

"She was petting the horse," Silena said softly, her face pressed against Percy's shoulder. "She just happened to step in the path of the arrow."

Percy was not sure what upset him more, the fact that Bianca's death was an honest accident or that her killers probably did not even care.

"Why would they target the horses?" Clarisse asked, furiously tearing up the ground with a knife. "We were sitting ducks; they had the high ground and had the element of surprise on their side."

"Fear. Chaos." Thalia said emotionless. "Primordial live to create fear and chaos." Anyone within earshot shivered.

"We won't let them get to us," came the fierce reply and heads turned to find Artemis, pale and shimmering in the moonlight. "We will fight the fear and chaos just as valiantly as the Primordials themselves. They cannot, will not, win. Bianca did not die in vain. We will avenge our sister, all of our sisters these monsters have taken from us. We will not fall."

Artemis' gaze seemed to seep right into the hearts of her warriors. She nodded, satisfied.

"Man your posts, be they rest or guard. Stand tall, my warriors, we will stand tall." The girls broke up, heading off to comply with Artemis' command. The Lady herself turned to Percy.

"Rest," she told him. "So you can be at peak performance tomorrow." She turned to eye the ashes of the once smoldering fire, the only remnants of Bianca di Angelo. "Losing a warrior is hard on everyone. We strive to avoid it at all costs...but this is war and people will die. Bianca will not be the last."

"No," Percy said fiercely, cold fury and protectiveness raging inside him. "She will be. I'll make sure of it."

"Percy," Artemis sighed. Percy set his jaw stubbornly, meeting Artemis' eyes determinedly.

"No one else," he said forcefully. "They will not take anybody else." Without waiting for a reply, he turned, head held high, and headed back to his wagon.

Artemis took a team of girls to scout the brush once morning came. Some of their arrows did hit home; the girls found blood splattered around but no bodies. Artemis could not tell if the Primordials moved the bodies or if the victims were only injured. They returned not even an hour later.

"We need to get to higher ground," Artemis called, "Leave the horseless wagons, take as much as you can carry."

"The Southern Huntress fortress is the other way," Aphrodite protested as they began the agonizing climb.

"That's where they expect us to go," Artemis said. "I will not walk into a trap. We will go up this way, cut across, and come in from behind."

"There is not even a path this way," Aphrodite objected, her perfect eyebrows rising. "It's dangerous."

"We'll make our own path," Artemis said firmly. "And Mother Nature is far kinder then any Primordial."

That quelled any other argument. Aphrodite pursed her lips, but her clear eyes scanned the mountainside and she led the group forward. Dragging the wagons uphill was a tedious and time consuming task. While half the camp set about tugging and maneuvering the wagons through the jagged terrain, the other girls stood watch, bows drawn and faces hard. Artemis pulled Thalia to the front, next to Aphrodite, for an extra set of eyes.

Silena had been right; the further they traveled the colder it got. Snowflakes started falling, lazily drifting down at first, gradually falling faster and faster until Percy could barely see the wagon ahead of them. He long ago lost sight of Thalia and Aphrodite. It set him on edge.

"Ho!"

"Ho!"

"Ho!"

Percy paused as the call echoed faintly ahead. They camped there for the night. Once more they arranged the remaining wagons in a protective circle. Thalia returned to the wagon, her face raw from the wind.

"Nothing," she told them tiredly, "Either they're waiting to attack or Artemis was right and they don't know we've come this way."

She slumped next to Percy, who held out a meager dinner for the girl. She gratefully accepted it, wolfing the meal down. Percy really did not want to sleep inside the wagon. He wanted to be out with the rest of the Hunt, where he could keep an eye on the outskirts and his friends. It was reckless and dangerous, but he found he really did not care.

"They'll be okay." Artemis told him. She prowled the perimeter of their makeshift camp, stopping beside Percy. He blinked up at her. "Sleep in the wagon."

"I don't want to," he confessed.

"I know," Artemis said, sitting down next to him. He glanced at her in surprise. She sighed, leaning back, oddly soft and approachable. "You love my girls. If anything happens they know they can count on you. I can count on you. So go to sleep Percy."

"You should too," Percy said, eyeing his tired commander. Artemis gave him a half smile.

"Your cosmetics are fading," she commented mildly. Percy raised a hand to his face, grief and exhaustion dulling any panic he might have once experienced. Would it really matter if someone found out now?

"Go to bed." Artemis said. Said, not commanded. He stared at her, not understanding. "Fix your cosmetics. Sleep half the night while I watch. Then I'll wake you."

"And I'll watch while you sleep," Percy finished. "I can do that."

He unsteadily got to his feet.

"Sleep well Percy," Artemis whispered.

"Thank you my lady."

* * *

When they set out again in the morning, the snow ceased to fall. But it was still bitterly cold and the ground was covered in loose snow. Silena shivered beside Percy, looking odd and puffy in Clarisse's armor. As the temperature dropped, Silena donned more and more layers to try and combat the cold, but she could not get her form fitting armor on over the layers. So Clarisse gladly (well, gruffly, but it was the only way the larger girl knew how to show her concern) loaned her a set of her own armor which Silena could wear comfortably over her layers. Still, she looked bloated and funny. She smiled weakly at Percy.

Clarisse stood at the head of the wagon, one hand shielding her face from the sun as they rounded the top of a rather grueling ridge. They were at the front of the camp today. Aphrodite hung back to help one of the wagons that got stuck in the snow, Thalia beside her.

"Clarisse," Percy called, panting. "What do you see?"

"Shh, get down," Clarisse hissed, wrapping an arm around his neck as he stepped closer, shoving him behind the wagon rather brutally.

"Silena," Clarisse snarled softly and the tiny girl was crouching next to them a second later.

"Clarisse," Percy choked, taking a deep grateful breath as she released his neck.

 _"Look,"_ Clarisse hissed. Percy peeked over the edge of the wagon. Over the edge of the ridge, tucked in the side of the mountain, hardly visible was...a camp. A series of white tents with silent figures creeping. The Primordials' camp. They were heading right for the Primordial camp.

"Where's Artemis?" He gasped. "Stop the other wagons, they haven't spotted us yet."

"I'll stop the other wagons, you find Lady Artemis," Silena said. "Clarisse, stay here and make sure they still don't see us."

Percy tumbled down the rift they just painstakingly climbed up. "Artemis? Where's Artemis?" He called, twisting around. The Huntresses pulling the wagons paid him no mind, but the archers milling around took up the call.

"Calm down, warrior, you don't want to cause an avalanche," Artemis said, pulling her horse up next to him.

"There's a camp over the ridge," he gasped out. "We think it might be the Primordials."

Artemis' face hardened. "Show me."

Percy took her up to the ridge while Silena and Thalia stopped the progress of the other wagons.

"That's them," she breathed, her eyes cataloging the movement below. "They're almost perfectly hidden. If the snow were falling I doubt you would even spotted them. Good work. Aphrodite, gather the girls."

Aphrodite nodded and, quiet as a mouse, slipped away.

"We're going to attack?" Percy asked.

"Death from the sky," Artemis said, snapping her bow, "That is what the Hunt is known for. I'd hate to disappoint."

Clarisse grinned.

"Stay here, let me know of any changes," Artemis told him. "You too Clarisse, watch them carefully."

Artemis strategically positioned girls around the ridge. It was not the perfect spot, the sun would be in their eyes and retreat impossible. If the Primordials managed to scale the ridge before the Hunt took them out… Percy did not want to think about it. Thalia joined them a few precious minutes later, her face hard and bow drawn.

"This won't work," Percy breathed, watching the girls scramble in growing horror. Aphrodite heard him and she drew up before him, her eyes flashing.

"And what do you know little warrior? A few weeks at camp and now you know everything? Perhaps you would like to lead the attack."

"No," Percy said desperately, looking down the ridge. "We're not far enough away. They'll reach us. We can take out some of them but not enough. They know how to fight in these conditions, we do not."

Aphrodite's lips pursed, her eyes flittering over the ridge, camp, and her own girls.

"You agree with me," he said in despair. He wanted her to sneer at him, to deny it and assure him they could handle it. But she only kept her eyes on the commotion. Percy twisted around to watch as well. Clarisse awkwardly strung a bow, standing shoulder to shoulder with tiny Silena. Thalia crouched a little higher, her eyes trained on the movement below. Girls silently and quickly moved about, their faces hard and set.

"We'll make it," Aphrodite said finally.

"At what cost?" Percy demanded angrily, whipping around to snarl at Artemis' second-in-command.

"This is war, Persephone, there is always a cost." Aphrodite coldly replied, but her eyes were tight. He could not look at her, grief clogging his throat. He stared passed her at the mountain top. He could not lose another one of them. He could not do that again. The snow from the night before gleamed brightly in the sun, little rivers sliding now and again as the loose snow lost its grip and trickled down.

_Calm down, warrior, you don't want to cause an avalanche._

"An avalanche," Percy whispered. Aphrodite turned to him with a frown.

"An avalanche," Percy repeated, the idea taking hold. "An avalanche would bury the entire Primordial camp. The ridge would protect us," he said excitedly, pointing to the curved ridge that shielded the Hunt from their enemies. "We are high enough that the snow would tumble down the valley the Primordials took refuse in."

Aphrodite silently took in his words, her eyes widening ever so slightly as she considered it.

"An avalanche would be gods sent," she agreed. "But we are not gods, we do not command the snow."

"If someone could get up to the mountain top, they could trigger one," Percy insisted. "It snowed last night, it's covered in heaps of light and loose snow. Just someone traveling up there could cause an avalanche."

"It's suicide," Aphrodite said slowly, her eyes sharp.

"I'll do it," Percy volunteered immediately. "I can do it."

Aphrodite stared at him. "Persephone – "

"No. I will do it." Percy interrupted. "No one else needs to die. I can protect them. Let me."

"It'll take hours to get up that high."

"Give me until the sun begins to sink," Percy begged. "If I can't trigger one by then, go ahead and attack. Just give me time."

Aphrodite considered it, her beautiful face giving away nothing. "Artemis will not allow it. She will not send a warrior on a suicide mission. She will go herself and I cannot allow that."

"Artemis can't go, you need her here." Percy cried. Aphrodite nodded.

"We will attack before dust," she told him. "I can hold Artemis that long. I shall go speak to her now, she will not see you leave. Be swift. Artemis shall not be pleased."

Percy nodded, relief making his limbs light as she relented. "Thank you," he said sincerely, bowing to the Lady in gratitude.

"I gave you permission to embark on a suicide mission," Aphrodite told him in exasperation. "Thank me not. Go. I will distract Artemis."

Percy gave another short bow. As the Lady walked away he looked back over to his friends. He could protect them, like he could not protect Bianca. His mind made, he stripped off his bow and quiver, leaving it in plain sight for someone to notice. Without allowing himself to think too much, he left the Hunt behind and climbed further up the mountain.

He had an almost delirious sense of déjà vu as he hurried up the mountain. Here he was again, for the safety and protection of someone he loved, embarking on a crazy endeavor without thinking it through. Only this time Rachel would not be there waiting with advice and support. He was on his own. Coming out of the Hunters unscathed seemed a farfetched dream, but this… He doubted he could weather this storm.

His earlier assessment proved correct; the snow was light and loose. Causing an avalanche should be easy. He squinted against the sun, looking down at the land below. The Primordials had not caught sight of him, or the Hunt. Thank gods for small miracles. He had to get to the center of the mountain, so the avalanche did not spill down onto his girls.

It was well passed midday; the sun already started its descent. Anxiety welled in his gut, swirling nauseatingly. He was running out of time. Pausing to catch his breath, Percy looked down at the camps below once more. He stood more or less in the center of the mountain now. Prime place as any to inact his crazy plan.

He swallowed back the fear that threatened to overcome him.  _Think of your friends,_ he told himself fiercely.  _Of Thalia, Clarisse, Silena._

_Bianca._

_Artemis._

"The things you do for the ones you love," he grumbled to himself, panting. Now, how was he going to trigger an avalanche? He pulled the sword from his side. He spared one more glance over his shoulder, imagining he could see the gleam of Thalia's bow or the bulky figure of Clarisse, when he saw movement in the Primordial camp. People were dashing about, little flashes of silver reaching Percy as the light caught their weapons.

They spotted the Hunt, he realized in horror. Little gray streaks zipped down from the ridge; Artemis ordered the attack.

Too late, the element of surprise was ruined. Percy asked them to wait.

"Come on," he said desperately, slashing through the snow in long deep strokes of his sword. " _Come on."_ Gods have mercy, he begged silently, plunging the sword in the loose snow, kicking, shouting, doing  _anything_ to achieve his goal.

"Percy," a voice gasped from his side and Percy turned, alarmed, to find Artemis behind him, covered in snow and panting.

"Artemis," he said in horror. No one was supposed to follow him. Artemis was suppose to be safe with the rest of the girls. The ground beneath them shuddered and Percy froze, holding his breath. The mountain gave a groan, a terrible low tremble. Just above their heads, the snow lurched.

The mountain roared, snow tumbling and sliding as it gathered together and rushed down the mountain side. The snow beneath their feet slid, the avalanche sucking the very ground from under their feet. The Primordials were screaming, scrambling desperately to try and get out of the avalanche's path. They would not be able to. And now Artemis would suffer their fate as well. There was no time to think, to prepare or take shelter. Percy threw himself forward, forcing Artemis backwards as far as his momentum could carry them.

They escaped the direct fury of the avalanche, but the snow around them still spilled after the avalanche, filling in the gaps it left behind. He covered her body with his own, wrapping an arm around her face as snow plowed over them. The snow threw them, battering them mercilessly against the mountainside. It seemed to last forever.

Snow got in his mouth and nose, choking him. He gagged, trying desperately to breathe through the frozen assault. White filled his vision; everything was white. He could have been a rag doll for all the mountain cared, tossing and throwing him as if he weighed nothing. He did not even know if he was hanging onto Artemis anymore. Cold seeped into his entire being. He could not feel anything. His vision went hazy, and he gladly sank into darkness.

He woke up slowly. His vision was still dark. His body was stiff and sore; he could barely wiggle his fingers. He groaned, trying to force his abused body into action. He blinked hard in an attempt to clear his eyes.

He was in a tent. He squinted. It was not his tent. Vaguely, he heard voices and strained to listen.

"You knew." Aphrodite spat, her melodious voice filled with rage.

"I don't know what – " that was Artemis.

"Yes you did," Aphrodite hissed furiously. "All the way back at camp you knew. I remember now, before the intruder. You said you need to talk to Jackson, because you let something go too far. You  _knew."_

Artemis said nothing. Percy frowned, his brain lethargically working as he tried to understand the strange conversation going on outside. He remembered climbing the mountain…finding the camp…the Primordials! He gasped, fighting the blankets wound tightly around his body. The avalanche! Were the girls okay? Was anyone hurt?

Artemis, was Artemis alright?

In his weak struggles, he noticed something odd. He felt terribly light, his arms flailing unhindered: his armor was gone. He froze, a terrible suspicion niggling in the back of his mind. Closing his eyes tight, he tried to focus. The blanket scratched against his bare skin. Oh gods. He was clothed only in his underwear.

There could be no mistake now: they knew.


	4. Discharge

Aphrodite and Artemis were arguing outside the tent.

"Why?" Aphrodite demanded. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"At first, because I was waiting," Artemis said, sounding utterly exhausted. "I was waiting for him to make a mistake so I could make an example out of him."

Percy's stomach lurched; he felt sick.

"And then?" Aphrodite asked coldly.

"And then the intruder happened." Artemis replied, her voice laced with steel. "He didn't act like I expected him too. Nor you, if I remember correctly." Aphrodite said nothing so Artemis continued, "He was foolish, but he tried to protect me. He tried to protect this camp. He looked out for our girls, he pulled his own weight. Remember when Bianca died?"

Percy winced, fear and anguish warring inside him.

"Remember how devastated he was? He swore to me that night, swore that he would not let anyone else die. And he held true to that. He risked his life heading down that rift. He placed himself directly in danger to spare my girls, to keep that promise. The only reason we did not lose any of those girls is because of that  _man_ lying in there."

Percy breathed a sigh of relief. No one was else was hurt. Thalia, Clarisse, and Silena were safe. His throat caught as he remembered his friends. Did everybody know? Did the girls hate him? _They're alive,_ he told himself firmly,  _that's all that matters._

He still felt sick.

"The Empress will have his head for such an offense." Aphrodite said finally.

"For saving our lives?" Artemis asked coldly.

"For deception and impersonation," Aphrodite snarled back. "Men should not be on the battlefield. They are too violent and unpredictable."

"Does that sound like Percy to you?"

"I don't know, as it would seem I didn't have him figured out as well as I thought I did," Aphrodite retorted. "But yes, that  _man_ is very unpredictable. You know what you have to do Artemis."

Artemis did not reply. Percy waited for Artemis' answer, detached and resigned. He felt as if he were listening to a different conversation, waiting to hear about the weather instead of his own death sentence. Wind shook the tent and he watched, his body not quite feeling like it belonged to him, as he shivered from the cold.

"A life for a life." She finally whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"A life for a life," Artemis repeated firmly. "Is that not Athens' policy? He saved ours, we have no right to take his."

"That does not apply to  _men –"_

"It applies to everybody," Artemis stressed. "I will not debate this any longer. Dismissed."

The shadows outside the tent did not move.

"I said  _dismissed."_

Aphrodite huffed, and Percy heard the crunch of snow as the infuriated lady stormed away. He laid there, waiting, watching as Artemis shadow wavered. Then the Lady of the Hunt stepped inside.

She stood, stiff and proud, her face hard but Percy could see the exhaustion in her eyes. He met her gaze tiredly.

"What now?" He asked simply, too drained to muster up any other emotion. The Primordials were gone. Athens was safe. His mom was safe. His new friends, while they probably hated him, were alive. He could not really ask for more.

"I should kill you for your offenses," Artemis told him, her face oddly unreadable. Percy tried to shrug, his shoulders protesting the movement.

"Are the others okay?" He asked instead. "Thalia, Clarisse, Silena?" As an afterthought he added, "Nancy?"

Surprise crossed the Huntress' face, and she stared at him in open disbelief.

"Do you think this is a game?" Artemis demanded, taking a step forward. "Do you realize that, by law, I am required to oversee your death? Does your life mean so little to you?"

"No," Percy denied. "But as long as the girls are alright, and I am here instead of my mother." He tried to shrug again. "It's a better alternative. I don't want to die, but I knew it might happen."

"Your mother," Artemis repeated softly. He just nodded. Artemis pulled a knife out of her armor, the tip gleaming in the moonlight behind the Huntress. "The girls are all alive, a few scrapped and bruised but alive." She carefully twirled the knife, watching him.

"You do not think I would kill you." It was not a question.

"No," Percy agreed, looking into Artemis' eyes. They held no malice, but they were stormy and conflicted. He thought of camp, of Artemis' gentle words and concern, how the Huntress followed him down the mountain. No, he knew Artemis would not kill him. "You knew."

"I did." Artemis confirmed, agitated, frowning. "You make a terrible woman."

Under different circumstances that might have made him laugh. "What gave me away?"

"Your voice, it constantly changes pitch." Artemis said, tapping her own throat. "Your name, that was terribly foolish of you. Your attitude, posture, demeanor, the way you acted. Plenty of little things, all adding up to something that did not fit. So I sent a letter to your village. Imagine my surprise when I found that the Jackson household had one female and her eighteen year old son Percy."

Percy grimaced. He was screwed from the start it would seem. "So what now?"

Artemis toyed with the knife, staring out the tent at the moon. She closed her eyes, and then, her movements rapid and lethal, she twisted around and threw the knife. Percy flinched, but the beautiful blade sunk into the ground next to him, completely missing him.

"A life for a life," she echoed her words from earlier, her eyes determined and clear of their earlier conflict. "We have not told the girls about – " she gestured towards him – "so they do not know. I plan to keep it that way. I will tell them we tried to save you, but the avalanche swept you away with the Primordials. No one will know of your deceit. We leave at dawn. There will be a horse hidden by the ridge. Take her back to your village. Tell anyone who stops you that you were traveling by the southern mountains when your party was ambushed. Your escorts were killed. Returned to your mother. Speak nothing of what happened here. You were never here, do you understand? None of this ever happened."

Stunned, Percy stared up at Artemis' fierce face.

" _None of this happened,_ " Artemis repeated forcefully.

Percy hastily nodded, hardly believing his ears. She was letting him go? She was letting him live?

"Tha – "

"Don't you dare say thank you," Artemis snarled and he cut off sharply. "Don't you dare. I am lying to my warriors. I will watch them mourn for a warrior who lied and deceived them. I will give a false report to my Empress and force my second in command to do the same. She will never trust me again. Do not thank me for that."

Percy bowed his head, shame and guilt burning any words he might have said.

"Do not leave until we are gone." Artemis told him, her face a cold mask. "And do not contact any of my warriors ever again. Be silent!"

Percy closed his mouth with a snap at her angry hiss. Her eyes flashed.

"Goodbye,  _Percy_ Jackson."

She turned on her heel, leaving him behind the same way she came, head held tall and proud. Percy almost wished she had stabbed him, surely it would hurt less. He closed his eyes tightly, his fingernails digging in his palm until they drew blood. He wished the avalanche had buried him in her cold embrace along with the Primordials.

Sleep evaded him. His body ached everywhere, but none of it could compare with the sharp pain in his heart. Sunrise came slowly, rays of light barely filtering through the tent's flimsy walls. He distantly heard commotion; the Huntresses packing up. He should be a part of that, helping Clarisse throw equipment into the wagon, while Thalia restrung her bow perched precariously on the uneven roof, Silena smugly behind the reigns. His heart ached.

_They will mourn for a warrior who lied and deceived them._

Angry voices interrupted his lamentation. A heated argument from the camp. With an icy heart, Percy wondered if Artemis decided to tell the girls after all. A soft crunch in the snow startled him. He reached out and yanked Artemis' dagger from where it embedded in the ground as a figure gracefully landed beside the tent.

"Percy?"

Thalia.

"Artemis said you were dead, but I  _knew_ she had to be lying, Clarisse distracted her while I – " Thalia's hissed, her voice urgent and excited as the girl herself slipped inside the tent.

Percy froze, horror struck and unsure what to do. Thalia faltered as her eyes fell on him. His lunge for the dagger left his bare chest uncovered and the Huntress gaped at him.

"Thalia," He tried to say. In the distance, Artemis echoed his call, her voice furious and demanding.

"Percy," Thalia said in disbelief, drawing back in surprise.  _I'm sorry,_ Percy thought desperately, unable to form the words,  _I wasn't trying to deceive you._ Artemis cried out again.

"Go," Percy said finding his voice. "Thalia you need to go. Aphrodite will look for any reason to discharge you from the Hunt."

Artemis' shout was closer this time.

"Go," he repeated urgently, "Don't…you can't get in trouble because of me Thalia."

Thalia looked conflicted, her mouth opening and closing.

"Forget about me," he told her firmly, " _Go."_

He could clearly hear Artemis' shouting now. Thalia slowly stumbled out of the tent, her eyes never leaving his.

"Thalia!"

"Coming," Thalia finally called back, tearing her eyes away from Percy and jogging out of sight. Percy let out a sigh as she disappeared, both in relief and regret. The others would know now. Regardless of what Artemis would do, Thalia would tell Clarisse and Silena. Percy closed his eyes; there was no way his situation could get any worse.

He dozed, lingering in the haze between consciousness and oblivion, until a gust of wind too frigid to ignore tore through the tent. Shivering, he stumbled to his feet, pulling on the plain garments left behind for him. He wrapped the blanket around himself like a cloak – he felt terribly exposed without his armor – and took down the tent. His fingers were numb and he cursed as he struggled to disassemble the flimsy material.

When that was over, he trudged through the snow to try and locate the horse Artemis promised him. He feverishly hoped she kept her word. Sure enough, as he struggled up the ridge, he found one of the Hunt's proud mares waiting.

"H-hey girl," he chattered, reaching a shaking hand out to pet her mane. She neighed softly, nuzzling his cold face.

"Y-yeah," he murmured. She was saddled and ready, but without any saddle bags. He sighed, leaning heavily against the horse. Guess he would not be bringing the tent with him. Securing Artemis' dagger to his side, Percy tied the blanket around his shoulders before mounting the horse. His fingers did not quite want to work and it took him a minute to finally get himself righted.

"Good g-girl," he breathed, scratching behind her ear as he looked below the ridge. The Primordial camp was completely buried beneath the heavy snow, the avalanche destroying any trace it ever even existed. Percy blew on his fingers, contemplating the last few hours.

He did not regret his actions, even if they got him kicked out of the Hunt. His friends were safe, Artemis did not lose another Huntress.

"I think Bianca would be proud," he told the horse, and that made him feel a little better. "Let's go, before we freeze to death."

He pulled the reigns, ready to head down the mountain, when movement caught his eye. Frowning, he turned to scan the snow below once more. Several paces down the slope, figures were moving. Percy gaped, not believing his eyes.

"They're alive," he gasped, all but falling off the horse in his haste to dismount. The horse neighed softly and he hushed her, putting his hand on her snout.

He stumbled along the ridge, keeping low. The figures below moved with purpose, salvaging what they could from the snow. At first he thought only a few survived, but as he crept closer, more figures became visible. The Primordials were nowhere as numerous as before. Their numbers were only a quarter of what they had been, but there were still too many for his comfort.

"They've got to retreat." Percy told himself. "They're too small to do any damage."

Below, the Primordials went about their tasks, oblivious to Percy. Overseeing the entire affair, stood a lightly armored woman. Her skin was dark and earthly, and even from his perch up high Percy could see her dark eyes as they watched the Primordials. As he watched, a Primordial stepped up before to the woman and bowed low. They offered something to the woman and she took it from them: a sword. She held the sword up to the sun, but it did not gleam like a blade of Athens would.

It was made from the same dark material the intruder's blade was, and the wicked side of the sword sported the same shark-like perforations the knife did. Percy gulped. He would not like to be at the other end of that weapon.

There were several Primordials crippled by the avalanche. The dark woman walked up to one, her head tilted to the side. She leaned down over them and Percy desperately wished he was not so far away so he could see their faces. The thought barely flitted across his mind when the woman plunged her sword through the injured warrior. Percy gasped out loud, horrified, but the dark woman was not finished. She twisted the wicked blade and he closed his eyes, unable to watch. Artemis' warning repeated in his mind:  _They're not like us. They're violent, unpredictable. They live on chaos._

When he finally forced himself to open his eyes, the snow was stained red. There was not a living crippled Primordial to be found.

He hovered, watching in disbelief, as the sun climbed higher in the sky. By mid-day, the Primordials gathered everything together. The dark woman prowled through the makeshift camp, her terrible sword swinging at her side. Stopped in front of the survivors, the woman shouted, her voice clicking and crooning in a language Percy did not recognize. The Primordials watched in silent attention. The woman raised her deadly sword, the tip pointing north. North, the direction Artemis headed off in. The direction of the palace.

"Oh they wouldn't," Percy denied, his eyes widening as the crowd repeated her cries. The dark woman brought the sword down with a slash, slicing through the snow in a deadly demonstration before heading off, certain that the others would follow.

"They're not retreating," Percy said in disbelief. "They're still heading into Athens."

He glanced at his horse in utter disbelief and horror. "Artemis thinks they're dead. The other Hunt's sent warriors to man this post, but by time they reach us the Primordials will be gone. No one will know. Di immortals, no one will expect them."

The horse neighed softly, pushing her snout against his shoulder.

"We have to warn them," he said, scrambling backward. He did not dare remount the horse on the ridge for fear the Primordials would see him. Gripping the horse's reigns tight, he pushed his way down the mountain. Lying still for so long left him stiff and frozen, his legs barely complied. Mounting was a painful endeavor once they were far enough away for him to try it. He urged the horse down the mountain, moving as quickly as he dared. When finally they reached the bottom of the mountain, he looked around them, conflicted.

"Do I warn the Huntresses that are coming or do I ride after Artemis?" He asked the mare. She tossed her mane in response, snorting.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," he muttered. The Huntresses coming in to replace the South would not know him. All they would see was a lone slightly worse for the wear man without an escort. That probably would not go over very well.

"Artemis it is then," he told the horse. "Besides, the Primordials are on foot, they can't move that fast." The horse neighed.

"Unless they steal horses," he thought with a shudder. "Let's hope they don't do that. Come on girl, yea." He nudged the horse into a trot, following Artemis' tracks.

Artemis and the girls had almost a full day's start on him, but they had wagons and girls on foot. He urged his horse forward, following the well-worn trail north. The mare was fast, galloping swiftly and easily towards her sisters. Despite the circumstances, Percy could not help but grin. After being confined and repressed his whole life, to ride without abandon felt wild... he felt free.

It did not last.

He almost swore he could see the tips of the Hunt's silver tipped wagons when someone stepped into his path. Startled, Percy yanked the reigns hard, shouting, and the horse reared, narrowly avoiding blundering the fool.

"Easy girl, easy," Percy calmed, clinging on for dear life as the mare tossed her head and snorted.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Percy frowned at the woman blocking his path. She was dressed in regal armor, golds and silvers shimmering splendidly. He almost snorted – her armor was so impractical it was alarming. She would never be able to hustle in it, and the pretty adornments would not last a second against a Primordial blade. But, the colorful ensemble identified her: a royal guard.

"Riding?" Percy answered in confusion.

"Where is your escort?" The guard demanded, hands placed sternly on her hips.

Escort. Right. Welcome back to reality, he told himself sourly.

"Gone," Percy said, recalling Artemis' words. "We were passing through the Southern pass. I'm all that's left. The Huntresses said they could not spare an escort, but they loaned me this mare so I could get home safely. They said anyone would recognize the mare as one of their own."

The guard frowned at the pearl white mare, who tossed her head haughtily and snorted at the woman.

"How do I know you haven't just stolen her?" The guard asked suspiciously. "You look awful calm for someone who just lost their entire party."

Percy shrugged, fidgeting on the saddle. "We're merchants ma'am, we change parties so often I barely ever know who I'm with."

The guard was not buying it, he could see it in her eyes. His own eyes flickered down the path, but before he could even think about bolting, he found himself being forcibly removed from the mare.

"Hey!" He protested angrily as he hit the ground, arms snapping out to break his fall. Above him, the mare neighed in outrage, pawing at his attacker.

"Down," the guard commanded and Percy picked himself up enough to realize the first guard apparently had friends. Who snuck up behind him. How nice.

"He stole this mare and was traveling north without an escort," the first guard was saying.

"I did not," Percy furiously interjected. He did not have time for this. He needed to catch Artemis and warn her.

"Silence," the guard snapped as he staggered to his feet. One of the newcomers put a firm hand on his shoulder but he shrugged it off.

"Look, I'm just trying to get home, my mother works at the palace if you'd just let me – " He said desperately, motioning down the road. The movement displaced the blanket he tied like a cape around his shoulder.

"He's armed," one of them shouted.

Percy had only a second to be confused before, once more, he was forced to the ground. He grunted as his nose smashed against the ground. Someone tugged at his waist. He twisted his head, coughing as he tried not to inhale dirt. He squinted up at the guards. One of them held Artemis' dagger. Styx, he forgot about that.

"Traveling back home?" The first guard asked, kneeling down to level him with a hard glare. "Want to rethink your story?"

"It was for p-protection," Percy coughed, wincing as whoever held him down slammed his head into the ground.

"It is illegal for a man to carry a weapon, regardless of purpose. If you were worried about safety you should have traveled with an armed escort."

"I told you we were ambushed," Percy protested, silently cursing Artemis. Why would anybody believe him? She could not have honestly believed anyone would.

"Sure you were," the guard said condescendingly. "Tie him up ladies. We'll take him with us to the palace."

* * *

Percy fought tooth and nail to escape the guards hold, but they tied him up tightly and left him alone until the next morning. They had him walk behind the horses, much to his fury. They traveled slower than a wounded turtle and Percy felt panic build with every tumbling step he took. The Primordials would outstrip him at this pace. The guards tied something around his mouth to keep him silent and he glared furiously at anyone who glanced his way.

It was well passed mid-day when they reached the palace. The bustling village around the palace thrived with activity. Merchants, craftswomen, and people of all trades set up shop and traded along the narrow streets. Few even so much as looked up as the guards dragged him by.

"We'll hold him the jail until we can get an identification." The guard who tied him said. "Now listen son, you're in a lot of trouble. It's in your best interest to be straight with us. What's your name?"

"Percy Jackson. Kin to Lady Artemis of the Hunt," he added hastily, grasping at straws. If Artemis heard his name would she come? Or would she ignore him, leaving him at the mercies of the jailers?

" _Lady_ Artemis," one of them repeated with a laugh. "Do you expect me to honestly believe that?"

"Charybdis, the Empress wanted you to report to her immediately after you returned," an exasperate voice called and a familiar red-headed figure appeared around the corner. Rachel Elizabeth Dare paused in the doorway, blinking at Percy.

Percy blinked back.

"Yes of course Mistress Dare," the guard, Charybdis, bowed stiffly.

"What?" Rachel asked, stepping forward, her eyes on Percy. Anxiety lurked in her eyes, invisible to anyone who did not know her well. "What happened here?"

"Caught him traveling alone, says his merchant party was attacked." Charybdis drawled, bored.

"Oh that's terrible," Rachel said, her shoulders sagging with relief.

"Ma'am you can't seriously believe," Charybdis sputtered.

"I can." Rachel said firmly. "This is Percy Jackson. He comes from a family of merchants. They went down south I believe for their last shipment." Her eyes flickered to his for confirmation and he gave the smallest nod.

"Oh," Charybdis said, deflating visibly.

"And you've gone and locked him up," Rachel huffed. "The Empress shall be most displeased. Her own guards, locking up a citizen who's party was attacked, leaving him alone and defenseless."

"Well ah," Charybdis sputtered, her face turning red. "I mean, the Empress doesn't have to know right?"

"Perhaps," Rachel said haughtily. "Release him to my care and I shall see to him so you do not botch this up even more."

"Yeah, yeah," Charybdis agreed, nodding as she scrambled to unlock the jail. "I mean, there's no real harm right? He was heading to the palace anyway. He says he's kin to Lady Artemis."

"I shall get him to her," Rachel said, sparing Percy an odd glance as he stepped out of the cell. "Good day."

She held her arm out and Percy neatly stepped up to lace his arm through hers. Head held high, Rachel lead him out of the jail, her fingernails digging into his arm. Once they were far enough away, she turned to him, but he cut her off before she even open her mouth.

"No time," he said urgently. "I don't have time to explain, but the Primordials are coming here, Rachel, to the palace. Artemis thinks they're dead but they're  _not._ I need to warn her."

"She's in the market place, by the palace. The Empress is holding a parade in their honor. Artemis will be there. Go. I'll make sure the Empress is safe."

"Thanks," Percy said, pecking her on the cheek quickly before darting off in the direction she pointed.

He lost too much time. Charybdis and her women stole almost two whole days from him. He only hoped the Primordials were slower. He shoved his way through the crowd, ignoring the disgruntled looks and shouts it received him. Breaking through the sea of people, he finally caught sight of the parade. Huntresses, tall and proud, marched forward, their bows gleaming beautifully in the dying light. He recognized almost every face that passed, but none of them were the one he wanted. She had to be up front.

He raced along the edge of the parade, weaving in and out of the excited onlookers and stone faced warriors. At the front, he could see two familiar snow-white mares with equally familiar riders. Aphrodite and Artemis.

"Artemis!" He shouted, tripping over his feet as he tried to catch up. "Artemis!"

Artemis' head turned, her silver eyes flashing as she scanned for the source of the call. Her eyes fell on him and her expression froze.

"Go home," Artemis said firmly, her eyes flashing with fear and anger.

"They're still alive!" He shouted, "The Primordials, some of them are still alive!"

Artemis hesitated, her brow furrowed.

"They're still alive," he called again, but Aphrodite took Artemis by the elbow and forced her forward. The Lady of the Hunt did not look back.

"Artemis!" He cried in despair. He could not keep up with the horses and he fell behind, panting. The parade marched on and he jerked, noticing the trio that followed closely behind their commanders.

Thalia, Clarisse and Silena all stared at him. Percy had no doubt Thalia told them about who he really was, but at the moment he honestly could not care less. As he gasped for breath, ready to repeat his warning to any of the Huntress who would hear him, Silena discreetly moved closer, her eyes hard.

"The blacksmith," she whispered.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Go to the blacksmith," Silena repeated. "He is my husband. You will be safe there and we can see you when this whole affair is over. We can talk."

"There's no time for talking," Percy said, touched by her offer. So maybe they did not hate him after all. It brought a smile to his face, but reality checked back in and he urgently leaned closer.

"The avalanche didn't kill all the Primordials, some of them survived. And they're on their way  _here,_ I think they may have already arrived."

"What?" Thalia demanded, pulling Silena back to take her place closer to Percy.

" _They're still alive,"_ Percy stressed. Thalia's eyes widened in horror. Percy could have cried; she believed him.

"Does Artemis know?" Clarisse asked, boldly breaking formation to face him.

"She doesn't believe me." Percy groaned. "I tried!"

"We'll talk to her," Silena said determinedly.

"I don't know if there's time," Percy feared. His eyes flickered around the crowded streets. "My friend went to warn the Empress but I don't – "

He cut her off sharply, his eyes on the palace. Movement so quick he almost missed it flickered across the palace roof. Dread filled his gut. He knew who those shadows belonged to.

"Too late," he gasped, cutting off whatever the girls were saying among themselves. "They're here. They're at the palace."

Someone gasped, but Percy paid them no mind, already heading for the palace.

"Where are you going?" Clarisse demanded, jerking him back so hard he heard his neck crack.

"I don't know, to do  _something,_ " he snapped.

"With what?" Clarisse snorted. She tugged the sword from her side and Percy flinched, preparing to defend himself, but the brown eyes girl simply shoved it into his hands. He stared at her, not understanding.

"I told you before Jackson, there's no one I'd rather fight beside." Clarisse said firmly. Percy closed his fingers around the sword, stunned. A wide grin slowly spread across his face.

"Silena, go smack some sense into Artemis," Thalia commanded, pushing her way out of the parade and into the crowd. "Percy, take us to them."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned, tying the sword to his waist. Silena disappeared up the road and the other two Huntresses took off after Percy, making a beeline for the palace.

"They'll never let us in," Thalia pointed out as they raced through the crowd.

"Oh and you think the Primordials are going to ask to be let in?" Clarisse snorted.

"They're on the roof," Percy called back. "Do you know where the Empress' room is?"

"The Empress is waiting for the Hunt at the foot of the palace." Thalia explained, pointing. "Why would they waste time in the palace?"

"So they can jump in from the back, in front of an entire crowd," Clarisse grunted. "Dramatics and the element of surprise."

As they drew closer Percy spotted Rachel's fiery hair as the girl argued with a guard.

"That's Rachel," Percy pointed out. "She works here at the palace, the Empress should listen to her if she can reach her."

"On it," Clarisse said.

"So, we're scaling the palace?" Thalia asked as the large girl veered off, charging towards Rachel.

"We're scaling the palace," Percy confirmed. The figure he spotted was long gone by now, but he knew what he saw. As the pair approached the side of the palace two prone figures caught their attention and Thalia knelt down next to one of them.

"Dead," Thalia said grimly. "Palace guards. They're here."

"Then we need to find them fast," Percy said. Since there were no guards to bar them from entering, Thalia and Percy dashed in the side door.

Inside was practically deserted. Most of the guards were manning the parade or surrounding the Empress, and those who were not…Percy doubted any of them still lived.

"We need to get to the roof," Percy said, "That's where I saw them. They could easily take out the Empress' guards from up there and jump down to take the Empress herself."

"Great," Thalia grumbled as they took the stairs two at a time, "and what do you have planned? There are two of us, four if Clarisse and Silena met us in time, and who knows how many of them?"

"Didn't think that far," Percy admitted, not slowing down, "But hopefully Artemis will get the hint by then, I heard her archers are pretty good."

"You're crazy," Thalia snorted, but she still followed him as they reached the top floor. Sword drawn, Percy looked around the empty corridor.

"Window," Thalia said simply, strapping her bow to her back. Nimbly, as if she had done it before, she sprang onto the window perch, grabbing the roof shillings and heaving herself onto the roof. Percy followed with far less skill and grace.

He could not have been more than a few heartbeats behind Thalia but when he rolled onto the roof she was already locked in a fierce attack. A Primordial, dark and snarling, twisted and lunged at Thalia, one of their deadly knives in her grasp. The Huntress danced away, twirling to avoid the jagged blade and swiping with her own. But Thalia was an archer not a close combat warrior and she was panting, the Primordial's blade having already slashed across her shoulder.

Percy scrambled to his feet and threw himself forward, grabbing the Primordial from behind. Taking care to avoid the dark blade, Percy used his opponent's momentum against her and the Primordial stumbled backwards, arms windmilling as she toppled off the palace roof.

"Thanks," Thalia said, notching an arrow.

"Anytime," Percy panted. "Maybe you should stay back and cover me."

"I've got your back."

Their little fight caught the other Primordials attention. Silent figures ghosted across the rooftop, scattered and disbanding in a terribly eerie and unsettling manner.

"Dammit, let's just hope to attract some friendly attention." Thalia said, her bow singing its deadly song as she fired at the shadows. To his surprise and relief, her arrow flew true and a figure collapsed with a heavy thud.

They did not have time to exchange any more words before the Primordials were on them. It aggravated Percy, ducking and slashing at his unnaturally silent and agile attackers, that he could clearly see the enemy had divided. Ahead, shadows drew closer to the Empress and they were caught back here dealing with their friends.

"The Empress," Thalia cried as she reeled backwards, firing arrow after arrow as Percy stood protectively in front of her, dealing with anyone who got to close.

"I know!" Percy snarled, crying out as a Primordial got lucky and tore through his flimsy civilian shirt and the muscles underneath. He twisted away and one of Thalia's arrows neatly put down his attacker. "What do you want me to do about it?"

Percy swung his sword at another Primordial, but before his blade even came close to her the woman fell. Percy stared at the gleaming silver arrow lodged in her back in surprise as Thalia whooped.

"The Hunt! They've spotted us!"

"Wonderful," Percy grinned, ducking to avoid a furious Primordial. Silver arrows rained down on the roof, coolly and clinically cutting their enemy down.

"Come on, to the Empress," Percy cried, ignoring the warm blood dripping down his arm as he raced across the roof.

The other Primordials faced a similar attack, but these ones fired back. Fallen guards laid motionlessly on the ground below. Those guards who remained formed a protective circle around the Empress, and Percy could see Huntresses racing to join them. Thalia fired on the Primordial archers, but something else caught Percy's eyes.

The dark Primordial leader, with her dark sword, flanked by fellow warriors, stood before the Empress and her meager guard. The other Huntresses were still too far away and these Primordials were too close to the Empress for archery to be of any use. The Primordial leader grinned, raising her terrible sword.

"Gaia," The Empress said coldly.

"Empress Athena," The Primordial, Gaia, simmered, mockingly bowing to the Empress. "I have waited long for this honor."

"I'm afraid your visit will be short," Empress Athena declared, silver flashing in her hand.

Chaos broke out as the Empress' daggers lodged into the Primordials. One fell immediately, another turned just enough so the dagger sliced through their shoulder instead of anything vital. As for Gaia, she simply grinned wider, bringing her sword up to perfectly block the attack before launching herself forward. Athena's guards would be no match for the violent and chaotic fighting of the Primordials.

"I have to help, Thalia, try and stop them, the other Huntresses can't shoot from their positions," Percy called, ignoring Thalia's protests as he leaped off the roof. He grabbed onto the side of the palace, the rough material tearing his fingertips to shreds as he climbed down.

With all the chaos, the Primordials did not even see him coming. Thalia's arrows peppered from above. Gaia, with a wicked grin as terrible as her sword, advanced on the Empress and without thinking, Percy slide in front of her, his sword drawn.

Gaia pulled up short at the sight of him, her brow furrowed in confusion and he took advantage of her surprise. He arched his sword and the Primordial shook off her confusion in time to parlay. Sparing with the Hunt did nothing to prepare him for this duel with Gaia. She was better, more fierce and powerful than any of his previous sparring partners.

The Primordial leader mercilessly pressed forward, that terrible sword slashing left and right almost quicker than he could counter, while she bobbed from side to side, miraculously avoiding Thalia's arrows. Percy could not avoid giving ground, barely able to protect himself from the Primordial's vicious attack. He only hoped the Huntresses could reach the Empress in time to save her; he could not hold Gaia off for long.

His arm burned, his finger slick with his own blood from the open gash on his forearm. Sweat dripped into his eyes and his back ached but Percy determinedly met Gaia's every stroke. He distantly thought he heard someone call his name, but his attention was solely focused on the woman before him.

"I've never fought a male Hunter before," Gaia purred as their swords clashed. "I wasn't aware your darling Empress allowed such a thing."

Percy grunted, unable to form any sort of coherent reply as her sword came dangerously close to his face.

"Not that it matters, I shall spill your blood as I have spilled theirs. Then I shall cut open your pristine Empress and see how well the unbreakable Athens fairs."

"You can't win," Percy panted desperately. "Your people are dying. The Hunt will overtake you."

"And I shall take you and your Empress with me," Gaia said, unconcerned.

He was so focused on her words that he missed her next move and he watched, horrified, as the jagged edges of her sword passed across his chest. He barely felt the pain, his chest felt warm and tingled slightly. Warm blood ran down his stomach and suddenly his eyes were level with Gaia's chest, then her waist as his knees gave out. The only thing that stopped him from kissing the floor was Gaia herself as the Primordial grabbed the back of his head.

She smiled cruelly at him.

"You've lost," She said sweetly, her sword raised.

"So have you," Percy rasped, the sharp tang of blood choking him as he used the rest of his fleeing strength to plunge his own sword into the Primordial's exposed stomach. Gaia's eyes widened, and they stared at each other, Hunter and Prey.

Gaia took a shuddering breath, the dark sword slipping through her fingers like water, her grip on the back of his head relaxing – then they were both falling. Percy blinked, red and black filling his vision in brilliant swirls as he tried to make his eyes work. His face was inches from Gaia's. The Primordial's dark eyes were wide, her dying smirk firmly in place on her still face.

"Percy!"

And suddenly he was on his back, Gaia's face replaced with a much more pleasant one. Percy licked his dry lips, coughing against the wetness filling his lungs.

"A-Artemis."

"Shh, I am here," Artemis gasped, her face pale. There was a gash across her cheek, and the bow across her back dangled at an awkward angle, splintered and broken. Her eyes were too large, pupils dilated from fear and adrenaline. Her hair dangled over his cold face, tickling. She was beautiful.

A lazy smile spread across his face.

"Artemis."

"I am here," Artemis repeated, "Be still, you're hurt."

Her eyes were frantic, hands urgently pressing on his chest as she tried to stem the bleeding.

"G-girls ok-ay?"

"Yes, yes, our girls are okay. You saved them, you've saved us all. Stop talking. Save your strength."

Artemis was shaking he noticed idly, her hands pressing hard and desperately against his wound. Faces appeared behind her, warm familiar faces with names that floated around the edge of Percy's consciousness. He knew them, he should know their names… he could not think clearly…

More hands were on him, warm bodies pressing close but he felt cold.

"No Percy open your eyes," Artemis' panicked voice sounded far away. He did not remember closing his eyes but now he could not open them. Even thinking about it exhausted him.

"Percy open your eyes!"

" – open – "

_" – stay – "_

_Percy!_


	5. Homecoming

"You gave us a right scare," Apollo told him, giving Percy one last check-up before the Empress released him.

"You lost so much blood I thought you were already dead when they brought you to me," Apollo told him, his fingers gently prodding at the pristine bandages around the young man's torso. "The gods smile upon you my friend, you are lucky to be alive."

Percy gave the excitable nurse a thin smile. He sat perfectly still on the edge of the bed that had been his refuge for the last three months. The bed, heavenly comfortable with blankets woven from the finest silk, resided in the lavishly expensive healing house of the Empress' palace. After the Primordials' attack, his chest shredded almost beyond repair by Gaia's blade and losing enough blood to fill a small child, Artemis brought Percy here. The doctors scrambled all through the night to try and save his life. They were not sure he would make it, until the sun rose the following morning and Percy continued to breathe.

He would have permanent scars, terrible jagged lines slashing across his chest, a reminder of how close to death he came. But he would live.

Artemis refused to leave his side, Thalia later told him, during those first few weeks. And Percy sort of remembered. He remembered being barely lucid, uncertain of what was real and what was the fractured and torturous memories of the fight. But he recalled silver. Silver dancing before his dazed eyes, a cool hand on his forehead, a worried voice whispering platitudes in his ear.

Once his fever broke however, the silver vanished. Artemis no longer visited him. He felt her absence as keenly as the open wound in his chest. He would have given anything to see those silver eyes with his lucid ones, if at least to hear her say she had forgiven him. After all, she did not have to lie anymore. They told Empress Athena everything. Who spilled the beans, he still was not sure. It was probably Aphrodite. But he woke one evening to find the Empress sitting beside his bed, a book on her lap. As soon as she realized he was awake, she assessed him with a calculating gaze.

"My Lady Empress," he croaked, too exhausted and the fog of pain hanging around his head too thick to elicit any other response.

"Percy Jackson," The Empress addressed. They stared at each other, the Empress' face carefully blank as Percy waited.

"I have heard of your deeds." The Empress began. "You broke Athens sacred laws, disguising yourself as a woman to join the army."

Percy opened his mouth to protest, to explain himself but the Empress held up a hand.

"Let me finish," she demanded and he stayed silent.

"For that offense alone I should have you executed. But I believe I would have a revolt on my hand if I even thought about it."

Percy blinked at her in surprise and the Empress looked like she was about to roll her eyes.

"You have managed to earn the unwavering loyalty and protection of some of my fiercest Huntresses it would seem."

Thalia, Clarisse and Silena, Percy thought fondly, his lips curling up. Empress Athena raised an eyebrow at his expression but continued on:

"They have some interesting tales to tell. They tell me you joined the Hunt to spare your crippled mother. I have heard how you mourned the loss of a Huntress as keenly and deeply as if she were kin. About how you swore no others would perish like her, and vowed to protect the Hunt. You embarked on a suicide mission to trigger an avalanche in the vain hope it would spare my warriors, and almost died in that process. You had your friends swear to forget you so they would not be punished for your deception. You risked capture and possible execution to return to Artemis and warn her of the Primordials. When she did not believe you, you confronted the Primordials on your own, with the aid of your faithful friends. You jumped in front of Gaia to buy Artemis time to reach me."

She paused, her brow furrowed as she inspected him. Her gaze was sharp, cutting through him in a way even Gaia's sword could not. He shuddered, the movement causing pain to shoot up his spine as it jarred his wound. He was grateful when she stopped, frowning at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Percy asked, confused.

"Why would you do that? Any of it?" Empress Athena demanded. "It is not in men's nature to do such things. To show such loyalty, dedication…love."

"Maybe you should try getting to know more men. You'd be surprised by what some of us are capable of when you don't lock us away in an neat little box," Percy croaked, not even caring he was criticizing ancient sacred laws to the Empress' face.

Empress Athena's eye twitched. He grinned.

"Thanks for stopping by Lady Empress," he said.

The Empress gaped at him, outraged and insulted by his obvious dismissal. She stood up sharply, knocking her chair to the floor with a clatter as she swept out of the room. He fell back asleep.

Empress Athena never visited him again, but he did receive messages from her. She publicly exonerated him of all crimes, commended him for his bravery and loyalty, and awarded him a Golden Fleece. The highest award the Empress could bestow given to him… a man. The public was not happy, or at least that was the general impression Percy got from the girls. They never said it outright, but it was not hard to decipher. Clarisse's knuckles were almost always scraped and Thalia came in one day with a black eye. They waved his concerns away.

The first clear memory Percy had after waking up was that of his mother. Consciousness painfully barreled into him, making him wish he still floated in oblivion. His chest ached something fierce, fire lacing across his body and stealing his breath. But he managed to open his eyes and was met with the sight of his red-eyed mother. Sally looked terrible. Her hair was uncombed, clothes crinkled, and trails of dried tears stained her cheeks.

"Mo – " he coughed, unable to completely form her name.

"Percy," She cried, her eyes widening. She jerked out of her chair and was at his side in an instant. Tears flowed down her face as her hands came up to cup his face. "My baby, my baby."

Percy tried to speak, but Sally hushed him, running trembling fingers through his hair.

"Shh, shh it's okay. You're going to be okay. Where does it hurt? Hold on sweetie I'll get the doctor," Sally fretted. She started to pull back but, in panic, Percy's hand reached to stop her. His grip was pathetically weak but it caught Sally's attention.

"S-sorry," he managed to gasp out. "Sorry."

"Sh, baby, it's okay," Sally sobbed softly, bringing his hand up to her mouth to kiss it.

"Want…wa' you s-safe."

Speaking was difficult and even that simple sentence exhausted him. Tears fell on his face as his mother leaned over him, pressing a kiss firmly to his forehead.

"I know, I know." Her hand combed through his hair. She gently slapped the side of his head. It was more of a tap really. "Don't you ever scare me like that again though do you understand me?"

"Hm."

"Stubborn child," she sniffled, a watery laugh breaking through her trembling lips. She kissed his forehead again and left to fetch the doctor.

The Empress allowed Sally to stay at the palace while Percy recovered, granted she stayed out of everyone's way. Percy would have loved to be a fly on wall during that conversation. Silena, through hysterical giggles, told him how his mother gave the Empress a fierce tongue lashing. She could not believe that Empress Athena dared treat Percy in such a dismissive manner after he saved her life. Her eyes still flashed at any mention of the Empress' name.

Upon his return to the land of the living, his three Huntress friends never left his side. Thalia, Clarisse and Silena were never far. Their loyalty startled Percy. Thalia had snickered like a madwoman when he mentioned it.

"You saved our lives," Thalia reminded him.

"Several times," Silena pipped up.

"I lied to you," Percy pointed out. Clarisse punched his arm and he winced as it pulled at his still healing wound.

"Still don't know how you fooled me," Clarisse grumbled, but she reached out to awkwardly smooth his bed sheets in a show of her gruff affection.

"Yes and no," Silena said. "You did and didn't lie to us."

Percy stared at her in confusion.

"You never lied about  _who_ you were. You always were  _Percy._ The loyal warrior who always had our backs, laughed with us, protected us. We just thought that Percy was a woman. So you're not a woman," Silena shrugged, "But you're still Percy."

"I can't believe how well you took it."

"They didn't at first," Thalia huffed, "Trust me, you weren't there when I broke the news."

Clarisse threw a pillow at her, nailing the blue eyed girl in the face.

"Shut up Princess," she snorted. Thalia's eyes darkened and she launched herself across the room to tackle the larger Huntress. Silena sighed as the pair started brawling on the floor.

"Terrible, absolutely barbaric," Silena tsked, moving closer to Percy's side. "If you so much as bump Percy's bed I shall throw you both from the balcony." She shook her head at Percy as he laughed. A moment later Apollo burst into the room, alarmed, and Silena joined Percy in laughing. Apollo had not been pleased, but Percy managed to persuade him to let the girls stay.

The one person he ached to see however, never came despite his deep desire to see her. When Percy finally caved and asked about Artemis, no one seemed to be able to answer his questions. So Artemis stayed away. Percy would have given anything just to see her. He stared glumly at the door as Apollo finished his final physical.

"Now remember," Apollo said, all business like, "no strenuous activities until your local doctor gives you the okay. That means no sword fighting, no rough housing, no running off and joining the army." He gave Percy a lopsided grin but the joke fell flat. Percy forced a small smile anyway.

"Sorry, that was in poor taste," Apollo winced, holding out a hand to help Percy stand. "The girls are outside waiting for you. They tell me you're traveling on horseback, which I highly advise _against_  - " he gave Percy a stern look - "but since I know none of you will listen to me take it slow okay? This isn't a race, take it nice and easy. No galloping, no jumping. Got it?"

"I'll do my best," Percy told him.

"Good. So ah - " Apollo fidgeting, looking nervous. "Take care okay Perce? Don't go tearing open that wound."

"I'll try my best," Percy assured him, giving the nurse a real smile as he pulled his shirt back on. The movement pulled on his still healing wound a little, but he ignored it. When he was dressed he found Apollo still fidgeting in the doorway. "Is there something else?"

"Yes - no - maybe," Apollo said. At Percy's baffled look he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look. I'm ah, I'm Artemis' brother."

"You are?" Percy asked, surprised.

He surveyed his usually chipper nurse once more. He looked nothing like Artemis. But, racking his brain, Percy pulled up a foggy memory from his first few days after Gaia's attack. Of course, nothing he remembered from that time was particularly reliable, but he vaguely recalled a frazzled Artemis pulling Apollo into his room, screaming at him to do something. He was not sure if it was a memory or something conquered up by his feverish mind though. He hoped it was a memory.

"Why..." But Percy trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.  _Why hasn't she come visited me?_

"My sister isn't used to being wrong," Apollo said awkwardly, "And, you know, it's always hard on her when one of her warriors gets injured. You sort of went and did both. Whatever you did, it surprised her and she doesn't know how to deal with it. So, ah, she's not. She visited you a lot when you were asleep. I mean, I had to force her to leave your side to go eat and get some rest there in the beginning. I thought she'd never leave you alone. But then," his brow puckered, "you woke and she stopped coming. She still badgers me for updates though, so..."

Apollo clasped his hands in front of him, apparently finished.

"Oh," was all Percy said.

"Don't be too harsh on her," Apollo entreated. "Okay?"

"I doubt I'll ever see her again," Percy sadly told him with a small smile.

It hurt, but Percy knew it was true. He was heading home now, back to the little house he grew up in. He knew while the Empress would never turn him away, she never wanted him back either. Truthfully, Percy never wanted to come back. He had enough of this adventure. He gave Apollo one last smile and departed the room that had been his sanctuary for the last few months. As he walked through the palace halls, people stopped and stared. Some women stood stiffly, giving him short angry bows. Others greeted him warmly, with smiles and gratitude. The few men he encountered all but rushed out to greet him, grinning and shaking his hand enthusiastically. Percy was not sure what to do with all the attention; he forced a smile and determinedly moved on.

The three Huntresses were waiting for him outside. Silena smiled at him as he approached them and held out the reigns for the faithful mare who bore him down from the mountain.

"Hey," Percy cooed softly, reaching out to scratch the mare's nose. "How'd you find her?"

"Had a chat with Chabdylis," Clarisse said gruffly. Percy grinned; he would have liked to be there for that conversation. "She decided to give the horse to you."

"To keep?" Percy asked in shock. "Seriously?"

"Seriously, nothing to grand for the Savior of Athens, now mount up." Thalia said.

"Savior of Athens," Percy scoffed, shaking his head. "Hardly."

Silena helped Percy mount his horse as the other two girls rolled their eyes.

"How can we convince the world that a man is responsible for defeating the Primordials when the man himself won't admit it," Thalia grumbled. "Come on then. Where's your mom?"

"She headed back yesterday," Percy said, trying to find a comfortable way to sit without aggravating his wound. The mare seemed to understand his discomfort; she trotted slowly, taking care not to jar him too much. "Something about wanting to get things ready for when I came home."

Which Percy did not understand, but he knew better then to argue with his mother. What she had to 'get ready' he had no idea. The four companions leisurely made their way out of the city, ignoring the gaping onlookers. Percy expected the three to turn back once they reached the outskirts of the city, but to his surprise they showed no sign of leaving.

"How far are you girls going?" Percy asked, confused.

Thalia gave him an odd look. "We're taking you home."

"Escorts right," Percy realized bitterly. Even all he went through he  _still_ needed an escort.

Clarisse thumped him upside the head. Silena shook her head, frowning.

"Not escorts, friends," Silena stressed. She reached over to grasp his shoulder tightly. "Friends seeing their most dear injured companion home."

"And if anybody gives you grief about traveling alone you just send them our way," Thalia added threateningly. "Besides, I have business in York Town."

Percy frowned, trying to figure out what business Thalia might have in York. Nothing much happened in his little town. They entertained the nearby Huntress camp from time to time but that was about it. Although, he felt as if he should know what she was talking about…

"Luke," Percy realized in surprise, twisting around to gape at Thalia. His side protested and he grimaced as he added, "Luke is your fiance!"

Thalia grinned, her entire face lighting up. "You know Luke?"

"Yeah," Percy said awkwardly, "kind of."

"That's great," Thalia enthused, oblivious to his discomfort. Clarisse and Silena met Percy's eye, they seemed to be of the same mind as him. Thalia did not notice. "I can't wait to see him! We were suppose to be married this summer, but then the Primordials happened. We'll have to reschedule, but that's okay. Hey!"

Thalia grinned, her eyes gleaming mischievously as she looked over at Percy, who automatically tensed.

"You could stand up with me."

"What?" Percy repeated while Silena gave an unattractive snort, her hand coming up to cover a wicked grin. Clarisse looked about as confused as Percy, frowning across at Thalia.

"Stand up with me," Thalia repeated, "At my wedding."

"I don't think that's allowed," Percy said, touched but confused.

"Neither is dressing up as a woman to join the army," Thalia snorted. "But that didn't stop you."

"Fair," Percy agreed, "But I have no idea what 'standing up' even entails."

"Just stand there looking pretty and defend my honor if anyone objects to my marriage," Thalia said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"That's not fair," Clarisse grumbled, her arms crossed.

"What's not fair?" Percy asked as he tried to wrap his mind around what Thalia told him.

"Silena and I are already married. Percy likes us better yet he'll stand up in your wedding," Clarisse grumbled.

"You're married?" Percy asked surprised at the same time Thalia scoffed:

"Please, I'm clearly his favorite."

"You wanna go Pinecone Breath?" Clarisse growled.

"Bring it," Thalia quipped back. Percy pulled his horse back as Clarisse pulled Thalia off her mare and the pair dissolved into a brawl.

"Chris is her husband." Silena told Percy, sighing as she looked down at their unruly friends. "Nice guy. In a few weeks, after you've healed, you have to come back and visit. I know my Charles is dying to meet you."

"I would like that," Percy said, grinning back.

They group split when they reached town. Thalia was anxious to see her fiance and the other two to return to their husbands. Percy hugged them all, even Clarisse who stood stiff and grumbled but let him anyway. After promising to stay in touch, he left them behind and headed home. It was surreal, to be traveling the well-worn path of his childhood. Percy felt like a completely different man then the one who left not too long ago. Sally waited for him outside their house, Paul resting comfortably by her side.

Percy smiled; he was home.

He let the pair fuss over him as he dismounted. He was ushered inside, bemusedly watching the pair fret. Sally insisted on checking his bandages as Paul made him some tea.

"Nothing came loose in your travel," Sally said, relieved. She rebandaged his torso and pulled back, holding Percy's face in her hands.

"My little boy, all grown up," she said softly. Tears glistened in the corner of her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you." She whispered, kissing his forehead. Percy leaned against her, soaking in her warmth and comfort.

"Sally?" Paul's voice called.

"Coming," Sally called back.

She kissed Percy one more time before going to see what Paul wanted. Percy fondly watched her go. The house seemed deathly quiet to him after his adventure, sitting alone in his room. Restless, he rose and went outside. The yard looked exactly as he remembered and yet completely different. He turned his face up to the sun, closing his eyes. His chest hurt, a real twinge along the wound as well as a phantom ache he did not want to acknowledge.

"Percy?"

Percy turned. His mother peered out of the house, a frown on her face.

"There's someone here who wants to see you."

"Who?" Percy asked. The girls would not have come to see him so soon. His heart raced slightly as he thought of who else would know where to find him. From behind Sally, he spotted a familiar silver figure.

Lady Artemis stepped around his mother.

"Artemis."

Sally looked between her stunned son and the reserved Huntress, her eyes hard as her protective side reared.

"It's okay," Percy told her faintly.

"Are you sure?" Sally asked, eyeing Artemis suspiciously.

"Yes," Percy assured her. Sally did not look convinced but she retreated back into the house leaving the pair alone. Artemis took a step forward, looking oddly hesitant and unsure.

"You look well," she said finally. "You had us scared there for a while."

"Us? I don't recall you being there," Percy said before he could stop himself. Artemis flinched slightly. Percy almost regretted his words. But Artemis' disappearance cut deep and he was not ready to let it go.

"Why?" He asked. "Why didn't you visit me when I was conscious? Why now?"

"I didn't plan on ever seeing you again," Artemis admitted.

Percy flinched, hurt coiling in his stomach. After all this time, all he did, how much he longed to see her and she never planned on seeing him ever again.

"Let me finish," she said quickly, taking another step forward. "I… I wasn't sure what to do. I knew you were a man at camp, but I let you stay. You lied and deceived my entire Hunt. And yet, I was willing to risk treason to cover for you. Then, you came back to warn us even though it could cost you your freedom or even your life. And it almost did. Seeing you lying there in all that blood – " Artemis trailed off, her eyes wide.

She took another step closer, composing her expression back into its calm serene mask.

"I thought if you left, if I never saw you again it would go away. But it didn't… When I learned you left I should have been relieved, but I felt terrible instead. I couldn't think. I knew then that I couldn't wish this away…and that I didn't want to."

She met his gaze earnestly, full of trust and conviction. Percy licked his lips, stunned.

"Didn't want what to go away?" He asked softly.

"You." Artemis tapped her chest, "This."

She hesitated, stepping forward one last time to invade his personal space. She reached a hand out to gently run her fingers over his exposed bandages.

"I…" Artemis faltered, tilting her head to the side before looking him square in the face. Her face was set and determined. "I, Lady Artemis of the Hunt, would like permission to court you Perseus Jackson, Savior of Athens. Even though I do not feel I am worthy after all I have done, all that I have pushed you away. I do not deserve the honor, but I wish for it all the same."

Percy did not believe his ears. He stared at Artemis, waiting for her to laugh or retract her statement but the Lady simply meet his gaze firmly. A slow grin started to crawl up his face and an almost hysterical laughter bubbled in his chest.

Artemis' face hardened. She started to take a step back, demanding, "Do you mock me?"

"No!" Percy quickly said, reaching out to stop her. "No. I just, I just can't believe this is actually happening and not some delirious dream. Are you serious?"

Artemis looked insulted. "Of course I am serious, do I look like I take such important matters like courting lightly?"

"No," Percy laughed, taking her hand in his with a wide grin. "Never."

He managed to school his expression into something somewhat serious as he said, "I accept your offer."

Artemis' lips upturned in reply. "I am grateful."

She leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips, wrapping her arms around him, mindful of his bandages.

"I am sorry I did not visit," Artemis whispered. "I should have. I wanted to."

"It's in the past," Percy said lightly. It was an easy offense to over look now with Artemis in his arms.

"You realize you have to ask me for his hand," Sally's voice interrupted.

Artemis jumped back as if electrocuted. Sally grinned from the backdoor, her eyes shinning mischievously.

"Yes of course I simply - " Artemis hastily explained while Percy groaned:

"Really Mom?"

"Really," Sally repeated but she laughed as she waved them both in. "I'm only teasing…mostly. Come in for dinner. Artemis you may stay for dinner if you would like. After all, I would like to meet the Huntress courting my son even if she did not ask for my blessing."

"Yes ma'am," Artemis grimaced, glancing back at Percy. Percy just rolled his eyes, taking her hand back in his.

"You can still run, she can't chase you," Percy teased, nodding his head towards Sally's lame leg. Artemis' lips twitched, her fingers closing delicately around his.

"I heard that," Sally called.

"I would not run for all the world," Artemis said, kissing him softly. "Come. You must be tired and your mother desires to chastise me some more."

Percy laughed and followed Artemis into the house, their fingers intertwined, his heart full and complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Standing up at weddings is a custom that started in ancient Rome, but with all the history I've stretched I don't think it's too big of a grievance.


End file.
